Gilmore Girls- The ending I wanted to see!
by chantelle.louise
Summary: This is how I would've wanted the Gilmore Girls to end after *that* bombshell ending. Just the story I pictured playing out in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before you read this, I should point out that if you haven't watched the revival, major spoilers ahead! This is how I picture the story ending in my head. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Rory sat alone on the single bed in her childhood room. _What happened to me?_ She wondered as she glanced around. The room felt both comforting and alien to her at the same time. Memories of how focussed and driven she had been as a teenager floated around her. Dropping her face into her palms, her elbows resting on her knees, she began to sob. Loud, pain-soaked, gut wrenching sobs.

 _I'm six weeks pregnant. How am I going to tell Logan_? The tears came even harder as Rory tried to imagine not telling Logan that he was the father of her unborn baby. She had wrestled with this choice since the day she had realised she was carrying his child. Knowing he had a right to know the truth didn't make it any easier for her to make the decision. Her infamous pro-con lists had failed her. She felt like she was standing on a ledge, and had to decide which direction to jump with no guarantee she would land safely whichever route she took.

She stared at the crumpled list on the floor, wondering if Lorelai would be able to help her. With the sneaking suspicion that her mother would tell her only she could make the choice, Rory dragged her ass from her bed and went in search of her best friend in the entire world.

"Mom?"

"Kitchen, hon."

Rory padded out of her room and into her familiar kitchen. She knew she looked a complete state in her Yale sweats with her hair scraped back and the slightly green tinge to her skin associated with someone who has been throwing up all morning did nothing to counteract that. Sliding into a chair at the table, Rory sighed heavily.

Lorelai pulled a face. "Coffee?"

"Please not decaf. Give me a proper coffee. I need it."

"Ah, you can have one a day anyhow. Although any more than that and that kid is gonna come out holding a travel mug begging Luke for its next fix and I'm not sure he can cope with that…"

Lorelai prattled on as she made a show of making the coffee. _She's putting this off._ Rory couldn't blame her.

"Mom."

"Ok, coffees ready. Here you go."

"I need your advice."

"Oh, we're doing this now? Ok. Shoot, kid."

"I don't know what to do."

"Are we talking about what to do as in with the baby… or as in telling the father about the baby?"

Rory was reminded just how astute her mother could be. "Telling."

"So, you've made up your mind? It's a keeper? Not that you're a finder or anything. Sorry. You're doing this? You're having a baby."

Rory nodded, letting the news sink into her brain. She didn't realise she had made that decision until just now. "Yes. Oh, my god, I'm having a baby. I'm having a BABY. I'm not ready. I can't do this. Can I?"

"Of course you can. You have me. And Luke. And oh, God. Oh. Oh. Oh! What did you do?

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You can't feel that? The weather just dropped ten degrees."

"Mom, what?"

Lorelai laughed softly. "Emily will move back. She's going to be a great-grandmother. The third attempt on raising the Lorelai she never got in me, and then you. She may even move here. And it's all your fault. You have had the unwed sexual gratification you sinner and now the devil will walk among us to make you pay for your sins!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's fake dramatics. "Mom. Come on."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard? Oooh let's watch die hard later."

"I really need your help, mom. What am I going to tell him?"

"By him we mean…"

"Logan!"

"Just checking my grandkid won't be a Stormtrooper!"

"Mom! He was a wookie. Not a Stormtrooper. I don't know what to do."

Lorelai didn't speak. She simply held out a phone to Rory. Rory sat staring at the proffered phone as though it might bite her.

"He deserves to know, hon. Do it fast, and quick. Like ripping off a band aid."

Gulping, Rory nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The phone seemed to ring forever. Until finally his surprised voice answered it. "Hey, Ace."

Rory felt her throat begin to close as she tried desperately to get the words out. She couldn't even form a simple hello. Tears began to slide down her face.

"Rory?" Logan sounded confused. Rory quickly hung up, mortified. Words had never failed her before. Well, except when she had been in that dance bar with Logan and the boys. She mentally kicked herself every day for not telling Logan to finish it with Odette and run away with her. She was fairly sure he would have.

Staring at the phone, Rory made a snap decision. She hastily began to dial a familiar number. She impatiently drummed her fingers against her desk as she was put on hold.

Rory put her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Mom! Get in here."

Lorelai popped her head round the door. "What's up kid?"

"Can you start packing for me?"

"Packing? Packing what? Need more info here."

"Clothes. Stuff. I'm going."

"Going? Where? Come on, Ror. Help me out here."

Rory just grinned as her call was finally answered. She gestured towards the wardrobe and turned her back. Lorelai pulled a face at her as she started grabbing clothes. With a triumphant cry, Rory turned back to her mother.

"I'm going to tell him face to face. It's not a phone conversation, y'know? He's gonna be a father. That means eye contact and hopefully hugs."

Lorelai nodded, her eyes looked glazed over as if she was holding back tears. "How do you think he will take it?"

"Well, one of two ways. Or maybe three. The possibilities are pretty endless, actually. He might be over the moon. He might tell me to get the hell out."

"He might demand to meet the wookie just to make sure it's actually his? Can you DNA test a wookie?"

"He might freak out. He might be calm. He might disappear to Vegas and break a ton of bones. I swear if the first thing he does is call Finn, I'm on the next flight home."

"You love Finn."

"I do. But this isn't a run away with Finn time. It's a hug Rory and say,' it's gonne be fine, Ace' time. That is what I really want to happen."

"He might propose again."

Rory stopped dead. The thought of Logan asking her to be his wife filled her with a soft, warm glow.

"I made a mistake, mom. When I said no to him. I made such a huge mistake and then I made a mess of everything and look at me now!"

"I'm looking at you, Rory Gilmore. You are beautiful, strong and kind. You are my amazing daughter, and I love you so much. I'm so proud of everything you have achieved. I mean, Luke put you on the menu, kid. That means something."

"Will you take me to the airport?"

Lorelai nodded. "Of course hon."

Three short hours later Rory kissed her mom goodbye before she boarded her flight to London. To Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Holy crap,_ Rory thought as she stood outside Logan's office. She hadn't even managed to pluck up the courage to open the door. Fifteen minutes of staring at the giant frosted glass door was starting to make her look slightly deranged. She lifted her hand once more.

"Ah, almost touched it that time."

"Rory?"

 _Oh, holy crappy crap crap crap._ Rory wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She slowly turned to face him and the sight took her breath away. It had been nearly two months since she had seen him. He looked so good.

 _"_ Logan." _Seriously? One word? What is wrong with me?_ Rory wondered absently, trying to figure out when she had turned into a complete moron.

Logan didn't seem too surprised to see her though. "Whatcha doing here, ace?"

"Erm, talking to myself apparently."

Logan reached out an enveloped Rory in a big bear hug. Rory sank into his embrace gratefully, savouring the familiar feeling of his perfect arms.

"What?" He asked with a muffled laugh.

"Nothing."

"So…"

"So?"

"Whatcha doing here, ace?"

"I missed you, Logan."

Logan's eyes crinkled as he smiled the smile that Rory had fallen in love with. He looked happy to see her. Rory took that as a good sign.

"I missed you too. Come on. I'll buy you lunch."

"Oh, Logan, no you don't have to do that, I didn't mean to… I shouldn't have… I should go."

"Are you kidding me? You just got here."

Was that disappointment she saw in his eyes? Rory blinked rapidly to dispel the tears she could feel prickling the backs of her own eyes. It was so important that this went well. She had missed him so much.

Rory suddenly remembered the speech she had practiced over and over on the plane. She took a deep breath. "Logan. We need to talk."

The smile on his face vanished immediately. "Ok. So, lunch?"

"Can we just, like, walk somewhere? This is hard and I don't want to be around people."

"There's a park just over there."

"Great. Good. Let's go there."

Logan wore a bemused expression on his handsome face as he offered Rory his hand. Surprised by the gesture, Rory's big speech flew from her head.

"Do you love her?" She blurted out.

"What?"

"Odette. Do you love her?"

"Whoa, ace. Where's this coming from?"

Rory hesitated. She couldn't think of what to say next. Everything was going horribly wrong. This was not how it had played out in her head.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Rory turned and ran from a confused-looking Logan without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Logan, I missed you so much. It took letting you go to realise just how much I need you. I made a huge mistake. I should have begged you to leave Odette and run away with me that night, not kissed you goodbye. But I found out I'm pregnant, so now I have to finally tell you the truth. It's you, Logan. It's always been you. Since the day you took my hand and we jumped off that tower together. It's you." Practicing her speech in the bathroom mirror, Rory frowned at her reflection and sighed heavily. "Damn it! Why is it so hard to say those words to him?"

Her reflection didn't answer. There was a knock at the door. Rory raised an eyebrow at herself. "You suck." She told her mirror image, before shouting at the door, "Coming."

Laughing slightly at the fact that she had just told herself that she sucked, Rory pulled open the door. The smile died on her lips when she clocked Logan on the threshold of her hotel room.

"Oh holy mother of crap."

"Normal people say hello, ace."

"Hello."

"Hi." Logan looked pointedly at Rory, who was blocking the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sorry. Sure, come on in."

Moving to one side to allow Logan to enter the room, Rory began mouthing the word crap to herself over and over. She turned slowly, filled with trepidation.

"How did you know where-"

"Oh, no you don't, Gilmore. You owe me some answers, don't you think?"

Rory nodded slowly, dread building in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing here Rory?"

"I'm pregnant. Wow that was easier to say than I thought. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. Your baby, actually." Rory stopped, realising Logan was frozen to the spot. "Er, Logan?"

Logan looked shell-shocked. "Pregnant?"

"Um, yeah kinda. Sorry."

"You're apologising?"

"I guess? I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I can't be a mother! What if I feed it coffee by mistake? What if I leave it somewhere? My mom did, you know. She left me in a bucket. I'm going to get fat and I can't drink coffee and I just don't know what I'm going to do! I still don't have a job, and your marrying someone else-"

"I…"

Logan couldn't seem to form words. Rory wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Logan? What are your thoughts?"

"Well… I need a minute, ace. Just gimme a minute here, please."

"Oh, god. Sorry. I shouldn't have… I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go back to Stars Hollow and leave you and Odette to be happy and I'm just so so sorry, ok?"

Logan's face clouded over at her words. "When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow. Early. Gonna need a gallon of coffee to make it on time."

"Ok. Good."

The word good hit Rory like she had taken a bullet to the chest. She staggered backwards slightly, unable to comprehend what was happening. "Good? You want me to go."

It was a statement not a question. Rory couldn't even look at Logan. Keeping her eyes pinned firmly on the floor, she didn't know what else to say. Logan remained completely silent. The quiet stretched on until finally Rory couldn't take it anymore.

"So, you should go. I have a really early flight, I need to get packed and get some sleep. I'm tired, like, all the time now. I guess that's pregnancy for ya huh?"

As she spoke, Rory shepherded the still silent Logan to the door. She all but pushed him out of it. "Logan? I just want you to know I don't want anything from you, ok? You can pretend this never happened and forget all about us. I won't tell anyone its yours. I'll say it was the wookie. Wookies are cool, no one will care."

Logan jolted at the mention of the wookie. "Do I even want to ask what the hell a wookie has to do with anything?" He shook his head slightly. "You know what ace, I don't even want to know. You should head back to Stars Hollow. I need time to digest. I'll call you when you're back in the U.S."

Rory held back the tears, nodding stoically as Logan walked out of the room. He paused on the threshold, and spun back to Rory.

"Hey, ace?"

Rory couldn't speak due to the huge lump forming in her throat. "Hmm?"

"I really did miss you."

With that, Logan walked away. Giving in to the tears, Rory fell to her knees as she watched him walk away from her. Possibly for the very last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Seriously, love, we need to go." The taxi driver was getting irate with Rory. She stood, one leg in the door, one still on the pavement, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of Logan. This was the third time the driver had requested that they leave. _He's not coming_. The realisation crashed over her, leaving an empty hole in its wake. Sighing, she finally climbed into the car. The slam of the door seemed like the final nail in the coffin. Logan didn't want to know.

The drive to the airport was a blur for Rory. She barely even knew how she made it through customs and passport control. Before she knew it, the plane was taking off. She felt her heart drop like a stone as the plane reached optimum height. Despair crashed over her in waves as she thought of the mess she had gotten herself into. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to hold back the ever-present tears, Rory hugged herself tightly and desperately tried to fall asleep and blot out the last twenty-four hours.

The plane jolted Rory awake as it bumped down on the runway announcing her return to Connecticut. She rubbed her eyes as she remembered where she was and why she was here. Logan. The baby. _What a total disaster._ Stumbling back through the airport as though she was caught in a dream, Rory only had one thought left on her mind. _I need my mom._

Luckily for Rory, Lorelai Gilmore was a creature of habit and was guaranteed to be either at home, the inn or Luke's. Deciding the inn was her best bet, Rory hailed a cab and headed off in search of her mom.

It seemed to take a lifetime before the Dragonfly was finally in sight. Throwing money at the cab driver, Rory fled inside. "Mom?"

"She is not 'ere."

"Oh, hi, Michele. Where is she then?"

"'Ow would I know? She never tell me anything. Same old Lorelai. Selfish as ever."

Rory rolled her eyes at the Frenchman. "Nice talking to you, Michele."

"Whatever." Michele huffed and disappeared. Rory stood by the familiar wooden counter for a moment, wondering whether to try home or Luke's next. Knowing her mother as well as she did, Rory figured she had headed out for coffee _. Luke's it is._

"Where is she?" Rory asked herself quietly when Luke's also turned out to be a Lorelai-free zone. She turned and ran from the diner blindly, wondering why her mother would really be at home in the middle of the day. Her lack of concentration meant she walked smack bang into someone. But not just anyone.

"Jess!" Rory tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Rory? What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just… have you seen my mom?"

Jess frowned. "Rory, Lorelai and Luke left on their honeymoon yesterday. A little late, really. Who goes on honeymoon a week after the wedding? Don't tell me the mighty Rory Gilmore actually forgot something?"

"Um, I guess. I've had a lot going on."

Jess dropped his sarcastic tone immediately. "Talk to me Rory. What's going on?"

"I… Well, you're gonna find out soon enough. I'm pregnant."

Jess froze for a millisecond, then recovered himself smoothly. "Congrats, I guess. Who's the lucky guy?"

Rory hesitated, not wanting to get a lecture. "It's a long story Jess. But this baby? It's mine."

"Right. You wanna talk?"

"Not here."

Always understanding her, Jess smiled softly. "Lead the way." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Rory to finally manage a smile as the two old friends headed back to her mother's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Coffee?" Rory asked brightly as she ushered Jess into her kitchen. Jess cocked an eyebrow at Rory and dipped his head to say yes. Busying herself with the task of making the drink, Rory kept her back to Jess for a few minutes. Finally, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer and turned to face him. She slid a cup of coffee in front of a chair at the table, then seated herself opposite. Jess took the hint and sat down.

"So…"

"So."

"What's going on, Rory?"

"I told you, I'm pregnant. Did you need me to take out an ad in the Gazette?"

"Who's the father?"

Rory felt a surge of pain in her chest at the thought of Logan. "Jess, do we have to talk about this?"

"Who is it, Rory?"

"Fine. It's Logan's. Happy now?"

Jess looked stunned. "How did this happen?"

"You want me to draw you a picture?"

"You know what I meant."

Rory stared at the steam rising from her coffee, unsure of what to say. Jess leaned forward slightly and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Bickering with you. You need a friend and I'm being a jerk."

Rory managed a small grin. "We always did bicker well, you and me."

"Where is the almighty Logan anyhow? Does he know yet?"

Rory took a deep breath. "He knows. He just doesn't care."

Jess sucked air in through his teeth in obvious anger. "Are you ok?"

"Not really. I'm in the same boat as before. I have no real job, no place to live, and now I'm pregnant so I can't even drink my problems away! I'm gonna be a single mother. I've turned into my mother."

Jess smiled. "There are worse people to be than Lorelai Gilmore."

"True. I wish she was here right now. I feel lost without her."

Running his hand through his hair, Jess frowned. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"I don't know. This wasn't my path Jess. I don't know where it all went wrong… I can't do this alone."

"Rory, come on. You are the strongest person I know. You had the best role model. You can do this. And besides, you're not alone." Jess assured her. "You have Lorelai, Luke. This whole town. Emily. Logan will come running eventually. And you've always got me."

They shared a long moment before Rory spoke again. "You hate kids."

Jess shrugged. "I won't hate your kid."

Rory smiled in spite of herself. "Do you think Luke will freak out?"

"Oh, totally."

Saddened at the thought of her new step-father being upset over the news, Rory sighed heavily. "Oh."

"Not in the way you're thinking. He's gonna be so happy for you Rory. Just make sure the kid calls him something old and stuffy, like Grandpa. Nothing cool like Pops, ok?"

"Does that mean you get to be cool uncle Jess?" Rory joked with him.

Jess pulled a face. "Uncle Jess?"

"Yeah." Rory felt a small weight lift from her as Jess buoyed her up. "Hey, Jess?"

Sipping his coffee slowly, Jess looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For this. Making me feel better. You always manage to make me see sense, you know?"

"Well, then, you're welcome."

"Hey, do you wanna stay and watch a movie with me? Mom's back tomorrow and I really don't want to be alone right now."

With a simple nod of acceptance, Jess stood up. A sudden knock at the door startled them both. Jess looked towards the front door.

"Want me to get it?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Jess. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never find out." Jess' voice was faint as he disappeared into the hallway to get the door. Rory began tidying away the coffee cups, but stopped as she heard Jess raise his voice.

"You!"

"Jess, who is it?" Rory began to make her way to the door when she got no response from Jess. She almost dropped the mug she was still holding when she saw the scene unfolding on her doorstep. Jess was locked in some form of weird staring contest with the newcomer. Standing on her doorstep, arms folded defiantly across his chest, was Logan Huntzberger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Rory was frozen to the spot. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest. No one moved a muscle. Then pandemonium erupted as Logan and Jess started talking over each other, their voices gradually getting louder and louder.

Logan tried to talk to Rory, "We need to talk-"

"Want me to punch him?" Jess was pointing at Logan.

"You need to shut up, Jenny!"

"It's _Jess_ and you need to leave."

"I need to leave? She's having my kid. You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jess started to square up to Logan.

Logan balled his fist. "Wanna bet?"

Rory stood in the middle of the hallway, still immobile. Her fingers finally released the mug she was holding and the sound of it shattering on the floor finally shut the two men up. Logan spun away from Jess to face Rory.

"Rory? You ok?" His voice was instantly concerned.

"No! No, I'm not ok. What are you doing here Logan?"

"We need to talk."

"So pick up a phone! You don't just turn up at my house after the way we left things. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, come on, Rory. You did this, remember? You left me after the night out with the boys and then just showed up out of the blue, dropped a massive bomb on me and then ran away!"

Jess finally spoke, anger written all over his face. "Clearly you two have some issues to resolve. I should go."

"Yeah, you should. I can take it from here." Logan retorted.

Rory turned to Jess. "I'm ok, Jess. I'll call you. Thanks for everything."

Jess gave her a long look, then grabbed his jacket and stormed from the house, leaving Rory standing in the hallway, staring at Logan in shocked disbelief.

"Hey, ace."

"Don't you 'hey ace' me, Huntzberger. What are you doing here?"

Logan put his best lost little boy face on. "We need to talk about this, Rory." He gestured towards her stomach as he spoke.

Her tone was acid as she snapped at him. "This? This? My baby is not a 'this', Logan."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what to do here. I came to say sorry for freaking out. Finn said-"

"Finn said? You called Finn? Jeez, did you run off to Vegas again? I can't cope with you, Logan. One child is hard enough! You will never grow up. You're like Peter Pan and Colin, Finn and Robert are your Lost Boys. I'm not Wendy, Logan. I can't look after you all."

Logan's face fell. "You're mad at me? Why?

"Why? WHY? Are you kidding me, Logan? Your underwhelming reaction to the news you're going to be a daddy, maybe? You were there, you know how badly you behaved."

"I was in shock, Rory! Cut me a bit of slack here. I came to sort this out now, surely that's something?"

"There's nothing to sort out. You didn't want to know then, and I don't want to know now. You need to leave."

"You really want me to go?"

"Yeah. Yes, I do. When I came to London, I just wanted you to tell me it was going to be ok, Logan. I just needed your arms around me, and for you to make it all ok." Her voice cracked. _I will not cry_ , she thought. "I needed you. And you just weren't there." She crossed her arms across her chest and averted her gaze. She couldn't look at him or she would probably break down. Logan moved closer to her and sighed softly.

"I'm here now, ace. I just got a little lost there for a while."

"Logan…" Rory mumbled, her anger evaporating as fast as it had risen up.

"I missed you. More than you will ever know."

"Logan, please. I can't do this now."

"Ok. Well, I'll be in town a few days. We can talk more later."

Rory nodded, and made the mistake of looking up. Logan was closer than she had anticipated. Her stomach did a funny flip as her breath caught in her throat. Logan cupped her chin in his hand and briefly touched his lips to hers.

"I'll see you soon, ace." He whispered, and then he left her alone, just as she had asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Rory… oh Rory… Wake up, honey."

"Mom? What time is it?"

"7am. You're going to be late."

"What for?"

"Chiltern, dummy. It's your first day."

"What? No! Did I really dream it all?"

Lorelai couldn't help herself, she started laughing at Rory's confusion. "Oh, honey. No. You didn't. Mommy is just really mean and likes to play pranks on her beautiful daughter. It's two in the afternoon. Why are you still in bed and not waiting on the porch to welcome home the newly-weds?"

Rory tried to lift an arm to swat her mother with but flopped it back down rapidly. "Sick. Very, very bad sick."

Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's forehead. "Oh, hun. Morning type or sick sick type?"

"Morning, I think. I'm growing a demon. It has to be. Why am I so sick?"

"I'm sure its normal. Come into the kitchen, I'll get Luke to make eggs. They help, I think. Did you schedule an appointment though? For your first bunch of pre-natal checks and stuff?"

Dragging herself from her bed, Rory shuffled into the kitchen behind her mother. "No! I didn't. Because I didn't know I needed to. Because I'm not ready for this, clearly. I don't even know it needs checking up on! Mommy, help me." Rory begged her mother, holding her arms out for a hug.

Lorelai obliged, and pulled her daughter close. "I will call the doctor and make the appointment. Go and eat a saltine or something. LUKE! Rory needs eggs!" Lorelai shouted over Rory's head.

"I missed you, mom."

"I missed you too, kid. Oh, shoot. How was London? Quick, before Luke gets in here."

"Bad. The worst. You haven't told Luke?"

"Your news to tell, kid. Not mine. Logan not on board huh?"

"Maybe. I don't know. London was bad, then he showed up here and now I don't really know."

Luke waltzed into the kitchen, a happy smile on his face. "Hey, wife. Hi, Rory."

"Hey to you too, husband." Lorelai replied, then turned to Rory. "We are still in the happy, blissful married state, hence the husband-wife nicknames."

Rory felt her stomach lurch again. "Hi, Luke. Excuse me, I have to throw up again. By the way, I'm pregnant, this baby hates me and you're going to be Grandpa, not Pops. Sorry."

Half an hour later, Rory emerged from the bathroom sheepishly. Lorelai and Luke were sitting at the kitchen table, clearly deep in discussion. They stopped talking as Rory walked back into the room.

"How you doing there, kiddo?"

"Mom, I'm thirty-two and about to become a parent. When are you going to stop calling me kiddo?"

"Never. I'll pay the church to engrave it on your tombstone."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm ok, I think. It comes in waves." She turned to Luke. "I am so sorry. That was not how I should have told you. There should have been balloons. I feel like I ruined this for you."

Luke pulled an odd face. "It's ok, Rory. You didn't ruin anything."

"What is that face you're pulling?" Lorelai chimed in. "Oh my god, are you… Are you crying?"

"What? No! I don't cry. I'm just really happy for you, Rory."

"Ror, you made Luke- stone-cold-I-hate-the-world-Danes cry!" Lorelai's mouth hung open in shock. Rory smiled hesitantly, a ghost of her former self returning as she joined in the mocking of Luke.

"Ah, can I get you a tissue, Grandpa? Maybe some Feminax?"

Rory and her mother doubled over in laughter as Luke turned away from them both, ranting in a hissed whisper so the girls couldn't make out what he was saying. A few minutes passed, and he turned back to them. "Why Grandpa and not Pops?"

Rory managed to stifle her laughter. "Hmm?"

"Why am I going to be called Grandpa and not Pops?"

"Oh, Jess requested that you don't get a cool name."

"Jess is home? Is it… his?"

"Mom! You didn't tell him it's Logan's?"

"Well, I did. But he didn't believe me. And then when I mentioned the Stormtrooper he thought I'd actually lost my mind. I tried to tell him that it's because he hasn't fed me yet."

"Wookie, mom. Not Stormtrooper."

"The stormie was real?" Luke asked, confusion written all over his face.

Rory exhaled heavily. "None of that matters. The father is Logan. We have stuff to work out. I don't know the score yet. Are you disappointed in me?" The question was aimed at Luke, but her eyes slid to Lorelai as she spoke. Relief coursed through her body when her mother shook her head gently, a small, loving smile on her face.

Luke exploded. "Absolutely not! Why would you even think that? I'm going to be a Grandpa. This is… this calls for a celebration. I'm cooking tonight."

"You cook every night." Lorelai retorted. Rory felt tears well in her eyes, and she ran to give Luke a huge hug.

Reaching up, she kissed his cheek softly. "Thank-you, Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Lane asked, a small frown creasing her face as she watched Rory pace up and down in front of her.

It was two days since Logan had arrived in town, and Rory had finally found the courage to tell her best friend the news about the baby, the visit to London and the impending disaster that was currently her life. She had just finished the tale of Logan vs. Jess and Lane couldn't hide her shock.

Raising an eyebrow, Rory grimaced. "Nope. Not a word. Do you think he ran back to England?"

"By England you mean Odette, obviously." Lane took a sip of the coffee she was holding, before promptly spitting it back out. "Ugh, cold. Another?"

Rory bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, decaf though. I've already hit my quota of caffeine for the day. Do you think he did?"

"Go to England? No, Rory. I can't believe he would just leave again, not without speaking to you first. It makes no sense."

Huffing a great sigh, Rory vented her frustration. "I know! I don't get it! Where is he, Lane?"

"Well…"

Rory stopped pacing. "Well? Well what?"

"Well, you were kind of, sort of, a bit, well, mean to him." Lane mumbled, staring at the ground.

"I was mean to him?"

"Well, maybe just a tad. The peter pan comment was harsh. He is allowed to call his friends, Rory. I mean, you're pregnant! _Pregnant._ I kind of want to call this Finn guy to talk about it myself."

Rory resumed pacing the room at a faster rate. "Oh, God. You're right. I didn't even let him tell me why he called Finn. I just blew up and scared him away. I'm a terrible person. I've ruined this kids life before he or she is even born. Lane, what am I going to do?"

"Well, first of all, stop moving, you're making me dizzy. And second? Call him, Rory. He's waiting for you to make the first move."

"You think so?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yes!" Lane replied, handing Rory her phone. "Call him, now."

Rory grabbed the phone excitedly. Her hands shook as she dialled his number. She could barely contain herself as the line began to ring. _Come on, Logan, pick up!_ She silently willed him to answer her. Then she slumped down in disappointment as the answer machine kicked in.

Turning her back on Lane, she prepared to leave Logan a voice message. "Logan, it's me. Rory, I mean. Look, I'm so sorry. I should never have spoken to you like that, and I should've handled this all differently. I made a mistake, Logan. The day you proposed, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I love you. I should've told you that, and I should've said yes. I know I've screwed everything up, and I'm the reason you went back to your family and that damn dynastic plan but it's not right, Logan. We're right, you and me. I feel it, and I know you feel it too. Can we just re-wind and take it all back? I need-" Rory cut off as the phone beeped. She glanced round at Lane. "Damn voicemails, ran out of time."

Dialling his number again, Rory started tapping her foot. As soon as the machine kicked in again, Rory launched straight back into her speech. "I need you, Logan. My life just isn't right without you in it. You make me laugh, and you challenge me, and you c-complete me." Rory started to struggle as tears welled in her eyes. She sucked in a huge breath and carried on. "Since the day we met, you have been all of that for me. Remember that day, master and commander? You have to remember and you have to call me. I can't do this without you. And I'm sorry to say all of this to you in a voicemail, but I don't know where you are and I just had to tell you. I love you, Logan Huntzberger, I have always loved you and I will always love you and please just call me back, ok?"

Rory finally put the phone down as tears began to roll down her face. She turned back to Lane to see that she was also crying. Lane held out her arms to Rory, and she sank gratefully into them. After a few moments, the two women managed to regain some level of composure.

"That was… beautiful. I have to ask, master and commander?"

"Oh, that. He'll get it, I hope. Something he said the day we met. You kind of had to be there."

"He'll call, Rory."

Rory nodded hopefully. "Yeah, he will, right? Oh, Lane, I haven't even asked about Zach and the boys! I'm so sorry. Selfish is my new middle name. How are they?"

As Lane launched into a lengthy explanation of her twin boys and their latest antics, Rory couldn't help but feel jealous of how happy her friend seemed _._

"and Steve said, 'You're a great dad though.' You should have seen Zach's face. It was priceless. Rory, are you ok?"

"Sorry, Lane. I was just thinking how happy you looked."

"Oh, thanks. You know, you will be too. This will work out."

Rory tried to smile. "I hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Later that same day, Rory found herself wandering the streets of Stars Hollow. She kept glancing around, hoping against hope that she was just going to catch a glimpse of Logan somewhere. She knew it was futile, she didn't even know where he was staying. _Not in Stars Hollow, I bet,_ she thought despairingly. Making her way over to Luke's, she caught sight of her reflection in the window of the book store.

 _Look at the state of me._ She hadn't showered today; her hair was scraped back into a scruffy ponytail and she wasn't wearing a scrap of makeup. Glancing down, she realised her clothes also added to the distinctly run-down air that surrounded her. _I need to sort myself out. Like, right now._ Decision made, Rory bypassed Luke's and headed straight for home.

"Mom?" she called as she walked through the door.

"Upstairs!"

Rory took the stairs two at a time. Bursting through Lorelai's bedroom door, she pointed a finger accusingly at her mother. "How could you let me get into this state?"

"Erm, well, I didn't let you exactly…"

"No, not the pregnant state, mom! This state! Look at me! I'm a mess. And you let me be a mess! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, hon, you were wallowing. I let you wallow. Have you heard from Logan?"

Rory deflated. "No. I called him, left a voicemail, made a fool of myself, the usual."

"Ah, it's the Gilmore way. Can't you break into his place and steal his phone so he never hears it?"

"I don't even know what continent he is on right now."

Lorelai crossed the room and hugged Rory tightly. "Ok. Enough of this. Go, shower. Do something with that hair. Then it's take-out and movie time, just like we used to. What do you want to watch?"

"Something funny."

"Ok, kid. Get yourself sorted. I'll do everything else."

"Thanks, mom."

Just over an hour later, Rory had just finished drying her hair. She winked at her reflection, feeling much more like herself. Deciding that it was too early for pyjamas, she dug out her favourite jeans and pulled on a soft blue jumper. The sudden chime of the doorbell made her jump.

"Mom, foods here!" Rory called loudly. The bell rang again, the delivery guy was clearly impatient. Rory went to get the door herself, surprised to see a guy holding a vase of flowers instead of a pizza.

"Delivery for a Lorelai Gilmore?" The delivery guy shoved the vase at Rory as he spoke, before practically running away from her doorstep. Rory shrugged at the odd behaviour, then remembered Kirk used to be the flower guy, and was probably responsible for training the replacement. Laughing to herself at the thought of a new Kirk in town, Rory turned back into the house holding the flowers out.

"Mom, you got flowers!"

Lorelai strutted into the room. "I got flowers? Oooh who from?"

"The card just says 'Always' so I'm guessing Luke?"

Lorelai pulled the card from Rory. "Nope, not Luke. He isn't that romantic! Are you sure they are for me?"

"The guy said Lorelai Gilmore. That's you."

"And you!"

"Oh, so it is. Why would you give us both the same name? It's too confusing in the event of obscure flower deliveries!"

"Hmm. What are these purple things? I've never seen them before."

Rory pulled out her phone and started tapping. "They're called Dame's Rocket, apparently."

"Huh. So anyway, I have food, and I have films. Which one first?" Lorelai held up two films for Rory to pick.

"Mom! I said funny! What's funny about Titanic?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack? That's funny."

Rory was startled by hearing the exact phrase she had once said to Logan. "What?"

"The line from the movie. We can watch it and mock everything. Make it funny. The way we used to."

Looking doubtful, Rory nodded. She settled onto the sofa with her mother with the feeling that she was missing something, but she just couldn't put her finger on what.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Early the next morning, Rory awoke feeling the faintest glimmer of hope. She had no idea where it came from, but she was convinced she would hear from Logan any second. Groping for her phone, she felt the familiar pangs of disappointment when she saw there were no missed calls, no messages, nothing. Throwing the phone down in disgust, Rory groaned and pulled her blanket over her head.

A few moments later, she emerged from her cocoon. _This is ridiculous_ , she told herself firmly. _Get up, get dressed and get a life._ Wrinkling her nose, she swallowed down a wave of nausea and dragged herself over to her wardrobe to dress for work. Deciding she was hungry, Rory pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple sweater and headed for the kitchen.

"Put down that pop tart. Right now." Luke barked from the doorway as Rory opened her mouth to take a bite. She froze like a cartoon, as Luke started ranting about the nutritional benefits of cereal vs. pop tarts.

"Uh, Luke, what would you say is better for you, pancakes or muffins?" Lorelai's voice chimed in to the mix as she entered the room.

Rory glanced up at her mom, who jerked her head towards the door and winked. Gratefully scooping up the other pop tart, Rory slipped from the kitchen as Lorelai did her best to keep Luke distracted.

Walking through the streets of Stars Hollow munching on her breakfast, Rory was acutely aware of someone watching her. Every time she turned around, there was no one to be seen. _This all feels rather familiar,_ she thought as she headed to the Gazette to start work. The strong feeling of déjà vu remained with her as she approached the front door. Remembering the night Logan and his lost boys had whisked her out for a night of mayhem, Rory paused on the threshold. With one hand on the door handle, she turned, half-expecting to see one of the Life and Death Brigade standing behind her.

A rush of disappointment hit her when she realised there was no one there _. Stupid_ , Rory thought sadly. But as she let herself in, Rory quickly realised someone had been in the building. She felt her heart race as she took in the scene before her. Her chair was no longer behind her desk, it was actually on top of it. All of her computer equipment was gone, and in the centre of the chair was a small white box.

Practically breaking her neck, Rory spun around swiftly in an attempt to catch sight of the intruder.

"Hello?" she called, almost afraid to get a response. Shrugging, she reached up and pulled the white box from the chair. Upon opening it, Rory's face split into a wide smile. She excitedly sank to the floor and promptly emptied the box.

"Oh. My. God." Rory spoke aloud to the empty office as she picked up a black, hairy gorilla mask. Her smile grew wider still as her eyes fell upon a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice, the label covered over with a post-it note that read 'champagne'. Then she noticed a black blindfold, with yet another note pinned to it. She read the note several times, unable to understand the meaning of the words.

Rory almost jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice spoke. "Follow the wizard, darling."

Rory giggled loudly. "Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Climbing to her feet, Rory ran to hug the newcomer. "It's so good to see you, Finn."

"Likewise, dear Rory. Now, do you finally understand the instruction?"

"Follow the wizard?" Rory cast her eyes over Finn. He was dressed as eccentrically as ever, wearing an emerald green three-piece suit, and a matching top hat that sat jauntily on top of his unruly curls. "So… you're the wizard?"

"The wizard of Oz, baby."

"Let me guess, a lot of scotch was involved in the making of this plan."

"When is there ever not a great big load of scotch involved in anything we do?" Finn asked, producing a bottle of scotch from thin air. Rory giggled again, feeling giddy.

"Ok, Mr. Wizard. Where to?"

"Aha, first, the lady must change."

"Change?"

"Your attire, darling. It's hardly suited to the plan. Surely you agree?"

"If I knew what the plan was, I might."

"All will be revealed. Trust me, Rory."

Rory bit down on her lip and nodded slowly. "All right. Where are my clothes?"

Finn indicated to a big white box that Rory hadn't noticed before. It was neatly tied with a pretty silver bow. Excitement began to rise within Rory as she recognised the box. She had seen this before, and only one person could be responsible for this series of mysterious events. Rory smiled. _Logan._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _It can't be. Can it? No! It definitely can't be_. Rory's mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute. Forgetting Finn was even there, Rory staggered to the box and dropped to her knees. She fumbled with the bow, desperate to see what was inside.

Rory's heart was beating so hard she could feel it all the way to her fingertips. She finally managed to remove the lid, and gasped in shock and delight when she saw what was hiding within. Nestled inside the crisp, white sheets of tissue paper was a beautiful dress that Rory recognised instantly. The folds of blue satin took her back to the day she had been kidnapped by the Life and Death Brigade.

Her joy turned to confusion. "Finn, what on earth is going on?"

Finn flashed her a secretive smile. "Always a curious lady, but ignorant of today's play."

"Seriously? Come on! Wait, I know this. No 'e' words allowed?"

"That is a good assumption."

Rory tried to choose her words carefully. "So… you would clarify this situation?"

"I could, but we're late, we're late, for a very important date."

"And now you're quoting Alice in Wonderland? What happened to Wizard of Oz?"

"It all leads to the same place, darling. Now, get dressed. We have a journey to take."

Rory headed to the toilet to change into the dress as instructed. She couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. Logan was so obviously behind all of this, but she had no idea of where it was leading. _What is he doing? Why re-create this moment? Why, why, why._ Rory could find no answers, and clearly Finn wasn't going to tell her a thing _. I'll just have to wait and see._

"How do I look?" Rory asked, emerging from the bathroom. She did a quick twirl for Finn, giggling self-consciously.

"Yup, I got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way."

"Finn, will you please explain what is going on? I mean, this is Logan's doing, right? No-one else was there when he said that to me. It has to be him."

Finn grinned and held out a hand to Rory. "Follow the wizard, darling."

Rory opened her mouth to argue some more, she really needed to know where all of this was leading her. Then she abruptly closed it again, shrugging lightly. Deciding that as long as Logan was involved as she suspected he was, she should play along. So she took the hand Finn was offering her and smiled softly.

"I guess we aren't going to Kansas, Toto." She said to Finn, without really expecting an answer. He led her to the door of the Gazette building, and then stopped suddenly.

"Are you ready for this, darling?"

"Lead the way. I'm ready."

Finn threw open the door with a flourish, allowing the winter sun to stream in through the open door, momentarily blinding Rory. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Rory began to see the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Every store front that Rory could see had a new window display. Giant pictures of Rory and Logan had been hung everywhere. Photos Rory had forgotten even existed, like the one of the two of them at the beach when they had stayed at Martha's Vineyard, had been blown up and placed in every available space. The next thing Rory noticed were the flowers. Great big floral displays had been put together everywhere. Rory guessed that the whole town was filled with flowers and photos.

"This is amazing!" Rory cried out, over-whelmed by the sight. Then she shook her head, wondering why she was surprised. Logan had always been a fan of the grand gesture. _He must have roped in half the town to pull this off_ , she thought with a pang of emotion that caused tears of happiness to well in her eyes.

"Wait for it, Rory."

Rory glanced at Finn, wondering what on earth could possibly top the amazing view she had now. Finn pulled on her hand and spun her round slightly. Then Rory gasped.

"What did he do?" she laughed, unable to full comprehend what she was seeing. The town gazebo was gone. In its place stood a giant rocket. Spray painted on the side, in giant red letters, were the words 'that's true love'.

"Finn, where is he?" she begged.

With a shake of his head, Finn laughed. "Ride's not over yet, darling."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Finn, where are we going?" Rory tried again to get answer out of her cryptic companion.

"Not far, buttercup. Not far. Say, you wouldn't happen to have any scotch, would you? Left my bottle back there."

Rory laughed. "It's in your hand, Finn."

Finn held up his arm, a look of wonder on his face as he saw the bottle. "So it is. Well, here we are."

"Miss Patty's?" Rory arched an eyebrow at Finn.

"That is what he said. Oh, sweet Jesus. Tell me I have the right place." Finn frowned. "I knew I should have written down all the instructions. I'm not built for subterfuge, Rory. I just like to drink my scotch and watch Colin buy things."

"Well, this is Miss Patty's. Shall we go inside?"

"Yes. Yes! Inside. Come on, darling. The best is now to come."

Finn held out the door like the gentleman he pretended to be, and Rory stepped inside. It was pitch black, she couldn't see an inch in front of her face. A flashlight clicked on, its narrow beam illuminating a small path leading up to one empty chair.

Rory tried to squint into the gloom. "So… I just sit in the chair, huh?"

With absolute certainty, Rory just knew Logan was somewhere in the silky darkness of the building. Taking a deep breath, she made her way carefully to the chair and seated herself. Once she was settled, she looked up expectantly.

Realising that even Finn had now seemingly disappeared, Rory started to get slightly agitated. "Logan Huntzberger, if this is all some elaborate prank I swear to God, I will never speak to you ever again!"

At the exact moment she finished speaking, the lights in front of her flickered into life, illuminating the stage area of Miss Patty's barn. Finn stood centre-stage, a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentleman, hounds and horses! On behalf of the organiser, I would like to welcome you to our version of This is Your Life!" Finn paused, and Rory heard applause from behind her. Spinning on her chair, she realised half of the town was packed into the barn behind her. She spotted Lane and shrugged her shoulders with a half-smile, indicating she had no idea what was going on.

In front of her, Finn produced a large, red book. "Rory Gilmore, as the star of today's gathering, I would just like to say that this is your life! A small disclaimer, however. Due to the amount of scotch consumed and the relatively short time spent planning this theatrical occasion, some events may have been omitted entirely."

Finn winked at Rory, as Logan finally appeared onstage. His entrance was met with catcalls and wolf whistles from the crowd behind her.

"Now to our show! First of all, I would like to introduce our actors. Playing himself, the handsome, the blond, Mr Logan Huntzberger! And starring alongside him as the amazing Rory Gilmore, it's the one and only Robert! I am your maestro for the duration, so settle in and get comfy."

Finn bowed low, and the lights dimmed down. Rory leaned forward eagerly in her chair. Suddenly the lights flicked back up, casting a glow over Logan and Robert as they stood in front of a door. Rory couldn't stifle the laughter that bubbled up at the sight of Robert wearing a long, dark wig as he pretended to be her.

Finn's voice boomed from the side of the stage. "We join the wonderful Logan on the day he first met one Rory Gilmore. On that fateful day at Yale, I was scouring the halls for a lady I had met. Never did find her, oh, but she was a stunner that one-"

Logan cut him off with an exasperated tone. "Finn!"

"Don't Finn me, Huntzberger. It's completely relevant! Right, as you are. The day these two lovebirds met."

Rory watched as Logan and Robert re-enacted the disagreement that she had had with Logan the second time they had met. She laughed as Robert called Logan a 'butt-faced miscreant'.

"That came later, when I got to know you more!" Rory called out, heckling the boys.

Logan winked at her. "Blame Finn and the scotch, I got muddled."

The scene ended as Logan sauntered off-stage, leaving Robert doing a remarkable impression of the bemused face she had pulled that day. Rory got to her feet to applaud, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

Finn wandered back onstage nonchalantly. "Aha, so now we move onwards to the day Logan fell in love with Rory. It was a fine day. Can't say I remember it at all."

As he bowed off the stage, a curtain was pulled back revealing a small scaffold at the back of the stage. Rory sat up straighter. She knew this day like it had happened yesterday.

"I am not going up there." Robert said, his voice as high pitched as he could make it.

Logan locked eyes with Rory in the crowd as he spoke his line. "You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived."

Robert/Rory looked up. "I… ok."

"And FREEZE!" Came Finn's voice. The actors onstage froze. "This is the exact moment Logan says he fell in love with Rory. Do you remember this, darling?"

Rory almost couldn't speak. "Of course I do." She spoke directly to Logan. "Logan, I had no idea..."

Moving to the front of the stage, Logan responded. "Well, now you know. I've loved you since this moment right here. You were so brave and determined to prove me wrong."

Rory couldn't help it, she started to cry. "Thank you, for this. For all of this."

Logan nodded and winked again. "Don't cry, ace. We haven't even got to the best part yet."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _This could be the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me_. Rory was astounded at the amount of effort that Logan had put into the production. She was really enjoying herself as she re-lived all of the amazing memories of their relationship. She clapped and cheered as Finn returned to centre-stage.

For his part, Finn was seriously getting into his role. "It's time for act three of our little production. The night Logan met Lorelai Gilmore and Rory's fathers. Oh, yes, that is a plural, ladies and gentlemen. Watch, and see for yourself…"

Rory settled back as Logan and Robert started to waltz around the stage. Robert sighed heavily. "Are you ever going to kiss me?"

Logan wrinkled his nose. "I feel like I'm about to kiss a guy."

Robert turned to the audience and winked. "Dude, you are about to kiss a guy."

Suddenly, Lorelai Gilmore strutted onstage. Her tone was mock outrage. "Rory!"

Logan and Robert sprang apart. Robert squealed. "Mom!"

Logan chimed in. "Lorelai!"

Then Colin walked onstage. "Lorelai! Rory!"

"Christopher!" Lorelai responded.

"Rory?" Luke joined the party.

Rory couldn't contain her disbelief at the fact that Logan had managed to get both Luke and Lorelai involved. She stood up, shocked. "Luke?"

The whole barn erupted into laughter at Rory's participation. She turned and took a bow, before seating herself again hurriedly. The scene continued as both Luke and Colin pretended to take a swing at Logan, and Lorelai hurriedly ushered them off stage.

Finn ran back onstage. "And now, fine people, we delve into the more murky aspects of Miss Gilmore. Namely, the day she became a felon."

Rory was enthralled as she watched those nearest and dearest to her enact some seriously over the top versions of her life. After the scene about stealing a boat came the day Logan helped the save the Yale paper. He came out dressed as superman for that particular memory. Rory started feeling slightly nervous as the scenes flew through the years. It was coming up to that time Logan had proposed. The trepidation built as the moment came ever closer.

Finn was back, looking decidedly unsteady on his feet now. "You are about to witness Rory saying goodbye to Logan as he left her to embark on his pre-destined journey to England. Get your tissues ready, ladies. It's a tear-jerker."

Rory started shifting around in her seat and fidgeting with her dress. She couldn't seem to relax enough to enjoy the rest of the carefully crafted play that was unfolding before her. All too soon, she realised they had arrived at that day. Waiting for Finn to announce that they were about to witness Logan's spectacular humiliation, Rory felt her heart begin to pound.

Instead of Finn, Logan walked into the middle of the stage. Gone were the costumes and the props. It was just him. Rory's heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk forwards, stopping at the very edge of the stage.

His voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke. "Nearly ten years ago, I did something a little bit crazy. I'll be honest. It didn't quite go exactly as I'd hoped." He paused, and the crowd laughed. "I can't say that I'm too happy about the idea of re-enacting that moment for your viewing pleasure, but I'm willing to give it a go. But- and it's a big but- only if the real Rory Gilmore will get up here and do it with me."

Rory's eyes bulged. _Is he for real?_ she wondered, nerves going into over-drive. The crowd of spectators started to chant her name over and over until she finally stood up and waved her arms in a 'quiet down' motion. Throwing Logan a look that said he was a dead man after this, Rory made her way to the stage. The crowd went wild as Logan reached out a hand to help her up.

"Ok." Logan continued, "Now, I need you all to help us out here. The day this event happened, we were at a party. So, if all of you could come and gather round the stage here, like a crowd watching a speech, that would be great."

Logan kept a firm grip on Rory's hand as the entire town got up from their seats and made their way to the front. It took a few minutes for them all to assemble. Rory smiled broadly as she spotted Sookie and Jackson in the crowd. She glanced back at Logan expectantly.

Throwing her a secretive smile, Logan cleared his throat. "Now, I can't remember the exact words I used to do this ten years ago. It's all such a blur. However, I'm going to kind of make up something similar." Logan took a deep breath and looked deep into Rory's eyes. "Here goes nothing."

"Rory Gilmore, it's taken us a long time to get here. Mistakes have been made, on both sides. But you are the one for me. I love you. I've always loved you. You are amazing and every day you do or say something to amaze me more. You challenge me and call me out when I'm a jerk. You get me in ways no one else ever can or will. I can't imagine my life without you in it. The day you turned me down-"

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Logan. That was the biggest mistake of my life." Rory interrupted him, struggling to speak through her tears.

Logan simply smiled and pulled a small blue velvet box from his pocket. "Then let's fix that mistake."

Rory shook her head in wonder. "Is that…"

Dropping to one knee, Logan opened the box. Nestled inside was the very same ring he had proposed with ten years before. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"Wow. I mean, wow. I can't believe you kept this!"

"Is that a yes?"

Rory hesitated. She glanced at the crowd watching them, then caught sight of Finn, Colin and Robert by the side of the stage. Finn's mouth was hanging open as Rory stood silent in front of Logan.

Letting the moment of silence drag on, Rory bit her lip. "Wow." She repeated softly.

"Don't do this to me again, ace. Everyone's staring."

Rory smiled an impish grin. "I had you going there, huh?"

"Ace…"

"Yes, Logan. Of course it's a yes."

Logan's face crinkled into a huge smile as he jumped to his feet and scooped Rory into his arms. Twirling her round, he leaned in to kiss her. Then he turned to the crowd and spoke joyfully. "She finally said yes!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Logan caught Rory's elbow and gently tugged her closer to him, pulling her away from Mr and Mrs Kim and their enthusiastic congratulations in the process. He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Hey, ace. I need you to come with me."

Rory smiled. "Where are we going, fiancé of mine?"

"I'm never gonna get tired of hearing that. Just come on."

Logan steered Rory to the door of Miss Patty's and they headed out into the cool evening air. Rory couldn't believe how much time had passed since Finn had first come to kidnap her that morning.

As she took in her surroundings, Rory gasped. "You never cease to amaze me, Logan Huntzberger."

The entire town was now covered in twinkling fairy lights. Each and every one of the floral displays Rory had seen earlier had strings of lights wrapped around them. It was magical. The rocket still sat where the town gazebo usually was, and together they meandered towards it.

"You're worth it, ace. This really is true love."

Rory responded by leaning forward and kissing him softly. "I love you."

They stood for a long moment, just staring up at the rocket. Then Logan turned to look over his shoulder. He grinned a gorgeous boyish grin. "I think it's time."

"Time? For what?"

"C'mon ace. The night is young."

Following Logan, Rory realised they were heading back into Miss Patty's. Once back inside, Rory gasped once more as the entire town shouted, "Congratulations!"

"Logan! You did all of this?"

"With a little help from my friends." Logan nodded in the direction of Colin and Robert. Rory began to wonder where Finn was, until she saw him stood in the middle of Babette and Miss Patty. He seemed to be enjoying himself rather more than he should.

Lane's band began to play from the stage, making Rory smile even more. She loved hearing them. Logan held out his hand and she took it eagerly. They headed to the dancefloor, where Logan pulled her close. They began dancing slowly, completely out of time with the music.

Rory had a chance to see everything from this vantage point. The food table was heaving, showing off all the hallmarks of Sookie's fantastic catering skills. The tables around the dance floor were beautifully decorated with simple white table cloths and simple flowers. Recognising her mother's handiwork, Rory found her in the crowd, standing with one arm wrapped around Luke's waist. She mouthed thank you, and Lorelai simply smiled and blew her a kiss.

Logan's voice captured her attention once more. "Hey ace? Would you still marry me if I was poor, and disinherited?"

Rory shook her head slightly, confused. "Logan, what?"

He sighed. "In the spirit of full disclosure, there's something you should know."

Rory stiffened. "Go on…"

"You have agreed to marry a nameless, penniless, jobless and probably now homeless loser."

"What?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Mitchum wasn't impressed when I told him about you and the baby. I'd already told Odette, and we ended our engagement. But he was furious. Got out his chequebook and asked how much it would be to make you and it go away."

"He did what?"

Venom laced Logan's tone as he spoke. "Oh, I'm far from done. I refused his generous offer and told him I planned to propose and that I loved you but he was having none of it. He told me I wasn't fit to be a Huntzberger. He threw me out of the family and the business. All of my cards have been cancelled, my phone is cut off. The lawyers are already fighting it, there's a trust fund I might be able to gain access to… But the bottom line is that I'm broke, Rory."

"Oh my God. I hate your father. In fact, your father is a jackass. Our baby is so not calling him Grandpa."

Logan laughed. "That's it? You're not mad?"

"Mad? At you? Logan, you've given up everything for me. Everything. I'm not mad. I'm deeply, irrevocably touched. And so proud of you. It couldn't have been easy."

"Oh, I love you, ace."

"But, wait, how did you pay for all… Colin. That boy loves to spend, huh."

"He was happy to do it. It didn't cost all that much actually. Well, the rocket did. And we had to bribe some guy to keep some old guy out of town so we could do it."

"Ah, good old Kirk."

Rory leaned her head back against Logan's chest, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms. They were quiet for a while. Rory's head was still swimming with everything she had learned tonight. _He gave up everything he had to be with me. I really don't deserve him_. Rory hugged Logan just a little bit tighter.

Logan kissed her forehead. "We have a lot of things to sort out, Rory. A house, for starters. We can't raise a family in your old bedroom."

"You're right. We have a lot of things to sort. But there's something else we have to do first. And it's going to be worse than telling Mitchum."

"What could possibly be worse than that?"

"We have to tell Emily Gilmore."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains, rousing Rory from the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. She relished the feeling of Logan's warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and peered up through her lashes to stare at his sleeping face. Sighing contentedly, she snuggled back into his chest and closed her eyes again.

A sudden scream tore through the air making Rory jump. She turned too quickly as she tried to get out of bed to investigate.

"OW!" she cried as she landed on the floor.

Logan was by her side in an instant. "Ace! You ok?"

"Yeah. My mom screamed! Logan…"

Logan didn't need further instruction. Without hesitation, he turned and ran from Rory's room in search of her mother. Rory clambered to her feet to follow him, fear spiking in her heart as her mother's scream reverberated around her head.

Reaching the living room, Rory's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. Lorelai stood at the foot of the stairs, one hand clapped over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Logan was doubled over next to Lorelai, clearly laughing hard. Casting her eyes to the couch, Rory realised what the source of all the commotion actually was.

"Oh, Colin." Rory started to laugh. Colin was fast asleep, sprawled across the couch completely naked, clutching his cell phone to his chest. Paul Anka was curled up at his feet, also fast asleep. Then Rory caught sight of Finn and Robert cuddled up together on the floor. Glancing back to her mother's horrified face, Rory couldn't control herself. She laughed so hard she woke Colin.

"Ten thousand dollars!" Colin cried as he sat up.

"Seriously?" Rory managed through her laughter, "You dream about buying things?"

Colin looked around through bleary eyes. "Rory? Logan? Where am I?" He looked down. "Am I actually naked or is this still my dream?"

Logan wiped tears from his eyes. "You're naked, dude."

"Ah."

Lorelai grabbed what looked like a shirt up from the floor in front of her and threw it at Colin, who gratefully covered himself up. Turning to Rory, Lorelai spoke quietly. "Sure you want Logan? I mean, did you see that…"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother. "Dirty!"

Lorelai grinned and flicked her hair off her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen. "I'm just saying. Coffee everyone?"

Logan followed Lorelai. "I'll give you a hand."

Rory walked over to Finn and Robert, snapped a quick picture on her cell phone and then nudged Finn with her toe.

Finn squirmed. "No, mother. Not yet."

"Oh no. Tell me I didn't." Colin sounded mildly amused.

Rory spoke without looking up as she continued to try and wake Finn. "What did you buy this time?"

"Er, a house, I think. Thicken house? No, that's not right. Wicken… Nope."

"Twickham? You bought the old Twickham house?"

"So it would appear. I have an angry email from my financial guy."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "When will you learn?"

"Never, Rory, never. What do I want with a house in Hell's Hollow? No bars, no unmarried women with poor morals, some potent punch though. Any idea why I'm naked?"

"Was there punch at the party? Never, ever drink punch from here. Ever." Rory chided Colin, remembering her own Founder's Day punch experience. She shuddered at the memory and finally gave up trying to wake Finn. "Can they get you out of it?"

"Well, from the tone of the email I have, I would say no. It would appear that I signed some form of legally binding contract last night. The real estate guy… Kurt? He's a sneaky one."

"Kirk." Rory corrected as Logan and Lorelai returned bearing large cups of coffee. Rory gratefully accepted hers. Taking a big gulp and burning her mouth in the process, Rory wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. Decaf."

Logan simply shook his head. "No caffeine for you or my kid, ace."

Rory pouted. "Hey, I'm allowed a little bit. Now get over here and sort your overgrown kids out."

"Aha!" Colin jumped up, dropping the shirt he was using to cover his groin. Lorelai squealed and covered her eyes.

"Colin!" Rory and Logan yelled in unison. "Jinx!" they said, pointing at each other, before giggling like children.

"Sorry." Colin said as he hastily snatched up the shirt again. "I just had a brain wave. You need a house. I have a house. It's yours. Call it a wedding gift."

Rory was gob-smacked. "Wow! I- are you sure? That's a huge gift, Colin. I mean, wow."

"Well, it looks like im stuck with it, and you two need it, so yeah, I'm sure."

Logan walked over and shook Colin's hand, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you."

Finn had finally woken up and disentangled himself from Robert with a grimace. Looking at Logan and Rory with an innocent expression on his face, Finn spoke loudly. "I'll need the biggest room, of course. Come on, darlings, there is much work to do. Oh, for the love of all that is sacred, Colin, put on some damn clothes."

Rory glanced at Logan with a helpless shrug. "Sort the boys out, Peter."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Are you sure Luke won't mind?"

"Rory, I told you, he doesn't mind."

"But mom-"

Lorelai heaved an exasperated sigh. "Rory. Listen to me. It's fine. We'll all go to Nantucket together to see my mother. We'll leave straight after your appointment today. The flights are booked. You know mom's gonna be thrilled though, right? She loves Logan."

Rory frowned as she started pulling clothes from her wardrobe to pack for their trip. "I know but-"

"Argh! No more buts, kid. We are going, she _will_ be happy and you need to stop worrying. And go shopping. Are you sure you're not more than ten weeks, Ror?"

Rory looked down at her stomach. There was already an unmistakeable bump protruding that was putting a bit of strain on the buttons of her shirt. The doorbell rang, and Lorelai jumped up to answer it before Rory could respond. Moving over to her mirror, Rory turned sideways as she tried to examine her new figure.

Logan waltzed into her room and greeted her warmly. "Hey, ace. I'm- What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" Concern was written all over his face as he realised Rory was crying.

Rory flopped onto her bed. "No! I-I'm n-n-not! I'm getting f-f-fat already! I'm gonna b-be fat and you won't want m-me!"

"You're getting fat? No-one told me this would happen. That's it, engagement is off!"

Rory threw him a withering look through her tears. "It's n-not funny, Logan. I'm not even three months pregnant. I'm not meant to be fat yet."

Logan knelt in front of her and grabbed both of her hands in his. "Rory Gilmore. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are not getting fat, you're pregnant. Pregnant woman tend to put weight on, or so I'm led to believe. And honestly, you're literally glowing, ace. You are neither fat nor ugly and I most certainly do want you… I can prove it right now if you like?"

Rory smiled weakly. "Promise?"

Logan kissed her forehead. "Promise. I love you, you know that right? This is the real deal here, Rory. I'm not going anywhere."

"Except you are."

"Rory-"

Rory laughed at the puzzled expression in Logan's face. "You're taking me to the doctor remember?"

An hour later, Rory was laying uncomfortably on a hospital bed as the doctor prepared to perform a sonogram.

"Now, we might not see much, depending on how far along we are. You'd be surprised how many women get their dates wrong and aren't as far as they think."

Rory nodded and turned her head towards Logan. "Ready to see our baby?"

Logan just grinned as the doctor continued. "This might be cold. Just try to relax. I'll have a quick peep first, then turn the screen for you, ok?"

Rory jumped as the doctor squirted some jelly on her stomach. She laid back on the bed, trying to do as instructed. Logan stood by her side, holding her hand tightly. The doctor was quiet for a long moment.

"Um, could you excuse me for a moment? I'm not sure about something, I just need a colleague to check it."

"Is everything ok?" Rory craned her neck as she tried to catch a glimpse of the screen. Glancing at Logan for reassurance, Rory bit back the panic she felt rising in the pit of her stomach. Logan looked worried, and he squeezed her hand. The doctor rushed from the room.

"It's gonna be fine, ace."

"Somethings wrong, Logan. I just know it."

Five of the longest minutes of Rory's life passed before the doctor returned with someone in tow.

"Rory, I'm Dr. Jones and I'm the senior sonographer today. I'm just going to have a quick look to confirm Dr. Sydney's suspicions."

"Dr Jones… I'm trying to think of a joke but all I can think is what's wrong with my baby." Rory heard her voice waver as she spoke.

"People usually go for the obvious Aqua jokes, but I prefer an Indiana variation." Dr Jones said as he performed a second scan of her stomach. "And relax, Rory. It would appear that your babies are just fine."

Logan heaved a huge sigh of relief. "It's ok?"

"Yes, they both are."

Rory and Logan spoke in unison. "Both?!"

Dr Sydney smiled. "Congratulations. You're having twins."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Rory!"

"Hi, grandma." Rory leaned in and embraced her grandmother warmly. Emily stepped back and held Rory at arms length.

"Well, look at you. You look wonderful, Rory."

Rory smiled. "Thanks, grandma. You look great too, Nantucket agrees with you."

Lorelai made her way from the hire car to the door. "Hi, mom."

"Hello, Lorelai. You need a haircut."

"Oh, I'm fine mom. Thanks for asking. How are you? Oh, good, good."

Emily tutted and folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly, Lorelai. I just spoke to you yesterday. You know exactly how I am and I know perfectly well that you're just fine."

"Well, it's polite to ask. Sheesh."

"Where's Luke? He is here, isn't he?"

"He's just getting the bags, mom."

Emily looked over to the car as Rory fidgeted nervously. "Who's that with him?" Emily asked, as Luke and Logan headed over. "Well, Logan Huntzberger, as I live and breathe! What on earth are you doing here? How is that lovely fiancée of yours? Hello, Luke."

Luke dropped the bags he was holding next to Lorelai as Logan came to a halt beside Rory and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe you didn't tell her."

Raising his voice, he addressed Emily. "Well, hello, Emily. It's nice to see you. And as for my fiancée, well, you can ask her yourself." Logan stared pointedly at Rory.

Emily looked around, confused. "Is she here? Rory, you should have-" Emily cut off abruptly as she caught sight of the large diamond ring on Rory's left hand. Her puzzled expression slowly dissolved into a smile.

Rory grinned sheepishly. "Surprise."

"Well, it's about time. I always knew you two were made for each other. Oh, congratulations. Have you set a date?"

"Well…" Rory trailed off _. I don't think she can handle two surprises at once,_ she thought with a grimace.

Logan jumped in and saved her. "As soon as possible, Emily. We've wasted too much time already."

"That you have." Emily said, before she turned to her daughter. Her voice was stern. "I suppose you have a good reason for not telling me about this?"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Throwing a deathly stare at Rory, she answered her mother. "Not my news to tell, mom. Can we go in now?"

"Yes, yes. Come inside. Your rooms are ready. Go freshen up, dinner is at-"

"Seven, mom. We know." Lorelai finished for her.

At seven PM sharp, the five of them were seated at the dinner table. Emily smiled from the head of the table. "So, Rory. What's new with you?"

Rory remained silent, so Logan opened his mouth to speak. "Actually, Emily- OW!"

Emily frowned. "Ow?"

Rory smiled hastily. "Sorry, grandma, I accidently kicked him."

"How do you accidently kick someone? Honestly, Rory, you get more and more like your mother everyday."

"Hey, what did I do?" Lorelai asked indignantly.

Luke tried to diffuse the sudden atmosphere. "This soup is great, Emily."

"Thank you, Luke. Now, Rory. Tell me whatever it is that you felt you had to kick Logan to prevent me finding out."

Rory blushed scarlet. "Erm, ok. But you have to promise not to freak out."

"Oh, God, you're leaving the country, aren't you? You're moving to England. I should have seen this coming."

"No, grandma." Rory took a deep breath. "Logan and I have an announcement to make."

"We're pregnant." Logan chimed in.

A deathly silence fell over the table. Emily froze, her spoon suspended in mid-air. Rory threw a helpless look at her mother. Lorelai just shrugged. Logan reached out and grabbed Rory's hand, as if to offer reassurance.

Luke nudged Lorelai, who rolled her eyes. "Mom. Speak."

"Did you know about this?" Emily's tone was icy.

"Again, mom, not my news to tell."

Rory flinched at her grandmother's tone. "Grandma? Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad, you silly girl. Not with you, anyway." Emily gave Lorelai a dirty look. "This is wonderful. Of course, it means we need to plan this wedding as soon as possible."

Lorelai looked at Luke. "How? How is it always my fault?"

Luke shrugged. "Two days, and we're home again." He muttered.

Emily finally smiled at Lorelai. "Oh, and of course, I'm going to have to move back to Hartford."

Lorelai glared at Rory. "This is all your fault."

Rory just laughed. "We can't wait to have you home, grandma."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A loud banging roused Rory from a deep sleep. Groaning, she pulled herself upright. It took a moment for the unfamiliar surroundings to register with her brain. Glancing around, she took in the pristine white furniture and the ocean blue walls.

 _Right, grandma's guest room. Nantucket._ Rory's brain finally caught up with her eyes as she turned slightly and caught sight of the sleeping man next to her. _Logan._ An unfamiliar swell of happiness rose in her chest. Sighing happily, she snuggled back into the toasty warm bed.

THUD! THUD! THUD! The banging sound returned, reminding Rory of the reason she woke up in the first place. She glanced towards the door as she finally realised someone was knocking on it.

Then her grandmothers voice spoke, sounding muffled by the door between them. "Rory! Are you getting up? Breakfast is ready."

Rory groaned. "Grandma! I'm still asleep."

"You're talking to me, Rory, so that means you are in fact awake."

"The babies need more sleep!"

Rory heard her grandmother's patented tut from behind the wooden door. "Fine. I suppose you want me to keep some breakfast for you?"

"I'll be down soon, grandma. I promise."

Emily Gilmore didn't respond. Rory heard her footsteps fade away from the door. She groaned once more as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. There was absolutely no part of her that wanted to get up yet. Trying hard not to disturb Logan, she reached for his shirt that was laying on the floor and pulled it on. Padding over to their suitcase, she started rummaging around for some clothes as she silently wished she had let the maid unpack for her last night.

"Now, that's a sight for tired eyes."

Rory jumped at the sound of Logan's voice behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Logan smiled as he propped himself up on the white pillows. "If you genuinely thought I could sleep through the sound of a disapproving Emily Gilmore…" Logan let the sentence trail off as he reached for his iPad on the cabinet next to him.

Rory grimaced and resumed her search for clothes, suddenly feeling self-conscious in his shirt. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, ace." Logan frowned at the screen in front of him. "Hey, how about Howlett?"

The question caught Rory off-guard. "Huh?"

"Howlett. Logan Howlett. Mr and Mrs Howlett."

"Seriously. Logan. I'm not following."

Logan laughed lightly. "Well, if I'm out of the Huntzberger family, I guess I need a new name. So, I'm trying to pick one."

"And you started with X-men?"

As Rory wandered past the bed, Logan caught her arm and pulled her to him. She happily sank into his lap and looked at the screen he showed her. "It was the first one to pop up. Like it?"

Rory cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well…"

"So not Howlett, then."

Shaking her head, Rory was quiet for a long moment. Then she spoke in almost a whisper. "Gilmore."

Logan threw her a questioning glance. "Gilmore?"

"Well, how about it? When we marry, you take my name. Mr and Mrs Gilmore."

Logan's face creased into a frown as he considered it. "Logan Gilmore."

Rory was mortified. "You hate it. It was a stupid idea. I'm sorry, you can forget I said it. You don't-"

"Rory. Stop. I love it."

A hesitant smile lit up Rory's features. "Really?"

"Even if I didn't, I'd do anything for that smile."

Rory wrapped her arms around Logan's bare chest and pulled him in close for a kiss. "Logan Gilmore. It's perfect."

Logan nodded as he rolled Rory onto her back and leaned down to kiss her again.

Another voice broke through their bubble. "Rory! Get your pregnant ass out of bed and downstairs right now!"

"Mom?"

"Don't you mom me! My mother is insane. She's packing. Already. Which is your fault. But apparently, everything is my fault."

Rory smiled apologetically at Logan, who was already clambering out of bed with a put-out expression on his face. She mouthed the word 'later' at him before replying to her mother. "What's your fault?"

"Everything! You have to rescue us. Luke has developed a twitch in his right eye. Every time my mother says the word 'Hartford' Luke's eye twitches. She has already called Kirk to look at houses in Stars Hollow. Stars Hollow!"

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled open the door. "Oy with the drama already."

Lorelai Gilmore stood on the threshold and grimaced at her daughter. "You have to stop her. She can't live in my town. It's my town!"

Rory smiled. _I've missed this_ , she thought. _I'm so glad grandma is coming home._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rory was once again sitting on her bed, alone in the room she had grown up in. Glancing around, she smiled in satisfaction. Everything she owned was now neatly packed into several large, brown boxes waiting to be taken over to the new house she was going to share with Logan.

It was still hard for Rory to comprehend how much her life had turned around in the last two weeks. Just one short year ago, she had been single and homeless with no real job or any form of motivation. Then Jess had given her the idea for her book, which had restored some of her old brilliance. Smiling slightly, Rory's eyes fell up the now half-finished manuscript. _I seriously owe Jess for this one,_ she thought as she wondered how she would ever be able to repay him. Not long after that, she had discovered she was pregnant and everything else in her life had changed so much.

The diamond on her finger caught her eye, and Rory felt the now-familiar swell of joy as she thought of the fact that she was marrying the love of her life in three short weeks. _So much has changed, and all for the better._

A sudden knock on the door brought Rory out of her reverie. A familiar voice called through the wood. "Are you decent in there?"

A huge smile lit Rory's face. "Lane! Come on in."

"Hey, bride-to-be. Are you excited?"

Rory grimaced as she thought of the afternoon that lay ahead of them. Emily had organised for Miss Celine to come so they could get the wedding outfits chosen. "I'm not sure. I'm just getting so big, so fast. I'll look like a big fat cream puff." Rory gestured towards her stomach and sighed.

"You're glowing, Rory. You couldn't look like a cream puff if you tried."

"Thanks, Lane."

Lane grinned. "I still can't quite believe your grandma managed to move back here so fast, much less organise half of your wedding already."

"That's Emily Gilmore for ya. She always was good at the planning."

"Well, Emily Gilmore still scares me, so we need to get a move on."

Two hours later, Rory was sitting on the couch next to her mother in her grandmother's house, staring in awe at the endless racks of dresses surrounding her whilst Miss Celine was raving on about her amazing skin.

"It's simply perfect, darling. Divine. Now, are we accentuating the bump or hiding it?" This was said to Emily, causing Lorelai and Rory to share a look of amusement.

Lane was looking at the rack of brightly coloured bridesmaids dress with an expression of horror written across her face. She turned to Rory. "Do you- um- like any of these?"

Emily stood to one side, staring intently at Rory. "Stand up, Rory, please."

Rory did as she was told. After a few minutes, she began to feel self-conscious. "Is something wrong, grandma?"

"Hide it." Emily said decisively to Miss Celine, completely ignoring Rory.

"Wonderful. You know, I did the same thing for Gwyneth a few years ago. Oh, she was radiant. Her skin wasn't nearly as good as yours, my dear."

"Rory, do you actually like any of these?" Lane asked again, sounding apprehensive. Rory wandered over to the rack that had captured Lane's attention. Clouds of multi-coloured lace and tulle were poking out haphazardly. Rory shook her head discreetly at Lane, and stifled a giggle at the relieved expression on Lane's face.

"Miss Celine, do you have any black dresses for bridesmaids?"

Both Emily and Miss Celine turned from a bridal gown they were examining to stare at Rory. Lorelai smiled encouragingly.

Emily was the first to speak. "Black?"

Rory could never understand how her grandmother managed to convey so much in just one word. Her voice just dripped with disdain. Rory swallowed. "Yeah… I just thought, you know, we could go for a black and white theme?"

Emily turned to Miss Celine and frowned. Lorelai stepped forward and smiled. "It's a thing now, mom. Um, that singer did it- oh what was her name? Fergie! Fergie did it!"

Scowling at her daughter, Emily opened her mouth but Miss Celine cut her off. "What a fabulous idea! I simply love it. And I have the perfect dress for both of your bridesmaids right here."

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Logan and his groomsmen. Miss Celine was also providing them with suits for the big day. Rory felt her heart do a little flip as Logan walked in, his gorgeous smile lighting up the room.

Reaching Rory, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before bending down to whisper hello to her stomach. Rory giggled as Logan straightened up. "Hey, ace. How's it all going?"

"Hey to you too. Ok, I think?" Rory looked around Logan for Finn and the boys. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Finn, Colin and Robert are too afraid to come in. I think they pissed off both Emily and Lorelai a while ago-" Logan cut off as his cellphone began to ring. Smiling apologetically at Rory, he answered it. "Hello?"

Rory turned to ask Lorelai a question when she heard Logan's voice harden. "What do you want?"

She looked back at him, and felt her heart plummet. His smile was gone, replaced by a cold stare. _Something serious is going on_ , she thought.

"Fine. I'll be on the next plane." Logan abruptly shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Rory gave him a questioning look. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others in the room. He spoke quietly. "Rory… I have to go to London."

"Is everything ok?"

"No. That was Odette. She's pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

 _That was Odette. She's pregnant._ The words reverberated around Rory's head causing her to close her eyes against the tidal wave of emotion that was attached to them. _I can't believe this. This is not happening right now._

 _It all changes on the blink of an eye_ , she thought sadly. _Yesterday we were picking my dress, and today my fiancé is in England trying to find out if his ex is actually having his kid._

Alone in the kitchen of her mother's house, Rory sat at the table staring blankly at the wall. She could hear Lorelai and Luke talking in hushed tones in the sitting room, but couldn't make out what was being said. Figuring they were probably discussing the new development, Rory headed out to see her mother.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting side by side on the couch. As Lorelai caught sight of Rory, she shoved Luke to move him out of the way so hard he almost fell off. She held her arms out to Rory without a word, and Rory sank gratefully onto the couch and into the familiar embrace. Finally, the tears came.

Lorelai rocked her slightly. "Oh, honey. Have you heard from Logan?"

Rory sniffed. "Just a quick text to say he had arrived in London and would call as soon as he knew anything."

Wave after wave of emotion crashed over Rory in a relentless flood. She started to cry, her face screwing up as a torrent of jumbled thoughts poured out with the tears. "I should have known, mom. I should have seen this coming. It was too perfect, I was too happy for it not to happen. I am you, after all."

Luke silently slipped from the room as Lorelai lifted her daughters head up. "Whoa. What do you mean, you're me?"

"I'm _you_. I'm your carbon copy. Of course I'm now making the exact same mistakes. This is exactly how it happened with you and dad!"

"Oh, Rory. Honey, no. You are not me. I mean you look like me, you have my eyes and my determination and my love of caffeine and junk food, but you are not me. And Logan is not Christopher. This is so different, hon. Logan loves you. I've seen it. He is all In, Rory. You just need to have a little faith."

Rory managed a watery smile. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

"You know, I like Logan." Luke interjected as he walked back in carrying coffees.

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "Well, that was really helpful. Such insight you have."

"I was only saying…"

Rory reached out for her coffee. "Thanks, Luke. Is this-"

A sudden, familiar knock sounded at the door. Rory glanced questioningly at her mom, who raised her eyebrows. "That sounded like-"

"Paris!" They said in unison.

Rory got up to get the door, wondering how on earth Paris managed to make a knock at the door sound so _Paris._ Arranging a smile on her features, she pulled open the door. "Hey, Paris."

"What on earth has that rich playboy done to you now?" Paris asked, as she barged her way in the house without saying hello.

Rory rolled her eyes at her friend. "Well, come on in Paris. How are you?"

"What? Oh, I'm just great. I love having to run out here in the middle of the night-"

"Paris, it's not even two p.m."

"Not the point! You call me in a state-"

"I text you. All matter-of-fact and emotionless, as it goes."

"Look, I came here to offer you comfort in your hour of need. The least you can do is be grateful. Hi, Lorelai. Luke."

Lorelai stifled a laugh. "Hi, Paris. Would you like a drink?"

Paris nodded. "Coffee would be perfect."

"What are you doing here, Paris?" Rory asked as Paris seated herself in the spot Rory had just vacated.

"I came to cheer you up, obviously."

"Where are the kids?"

Paris smiled happily. "Doyle has them. Lorelai, can I stay at the Dragonfly please?"

The house phone started to ring, and Rory reached over to grab the phone. "Hello?"

Instantly turning her back on the room, Rory lowered her voice. "Logan? Slow down, I don't understand. Who had a what now?"

Rory was aware of all the eyes in the room being firmly fixed on her back as Logan spoke again. She turned back to the room and locked eyes with her mother.

"Oh my… I'll get on the next plane… Are you sure? Logan, I-" Rory paused as she listened intently. "Ok. Call me as soon as you hear. I love you."

Rory put the phone down slowly. "Mom… I'm going to London."

"What's happened? The baby...?"

"Um, no, he didn't say. Mitchum had a heart attack. It sounds bad, mom. Really bad. I didn't think to ask about Odette. Logan told me not to go, he doesn't want me to fly."

Lorelai nodded. "But you're going anyway?"

"He needs me, mom."

"Ok. Well, I'm coming too."

Paris looked from Rory to Lorelai with a delighted smile. "We're all going."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

"Rory, chill."

"How can I? There must be a flight!"

Rory paced up and down the kitchen as Paris sat in front of an open laptop, continuously tapping keys. Lorelai had disappeared to pack them some clothes and explain to Luke about the spontaneous trip. Wringing her hands, Rory continued to pace.

Paris looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Look, Rory, I help people make babies, I don't deliver them. Now sit down before you pace that thing right out of there."

Rory slid into the nearest chair. "Anything?"

"Yes! I've found one. We need to leave right now, it's out of JFK."

"JFK? As in New York?"

Paris nodded. "The very same."

Rory's eyes widened incredulously. "Seriously?"

"It's the only flight, Rory. If you want to get your man away from that French chick, we need to get a move on."

"This isn't about Odette. Logan sounded so… broken. He needs me, whether he wants to admit it or not."

Paris nodded again in a more exaggerated fashion. "Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself. But I won't judge you, Rory. Hell, I'd have done the same over Doyle back in the day."

"Seriously, Paris, I am not going to London to fight with Odette."

Lorelai waltzed back into the kitchen. "Who's going to fight with Odette?"

Paris was smug. "Rory is."

"No, I'm not!"

"Jeez, that sounds like a reality show waiting to happen. _When Pregnant Women Meet_." Lorelai joked, laughing. She dropped the grin when she clocked Rory's expression. "Oh, too soon for jokes? Ok. So, when are we leaving?"

"Now. Mom, where are the bags?"

Luke staggered into the kitchen. "By the door. Your mom still can't pack light. For her, anyway. I'm fairly sure I have one shirt in there."

Rory grinned. "Luke, you're coming too?"

Luke nodded with a grimace. "Your mother's idea. I guess you might need me for something, I dunno."

Paris heaved a sigh. "Great. So now Luke is one of the girls. Let's move."

The tension Rory felt only increased when she was finally on the plane that would take her to Logan. The drive to New York had been stressful, with Paris constantly sniping at Luke over his driving and Lorelai asking her if she was doing ok back there over and over. But they had made it, and managed to get through the airport security procedures just in time.

Now, as Paris was arguing with another passenger about the current seating arrangements, Rory sat staring blankly into space as her mind suddenly flickered back to life. She hadn't been able to properly think about the whole mess she was in for fear that she would have some kind of a break down, but now that she was flying out to be in the thick of it all she couldn't help herself. Grabbing her bag from the overhead storage, Rory started desperately searching through it.

Lorelai frowned at her from across the aisle. "Whatcha doing, kid?"

"I need a pen and paper."

Lorelai understood immediately. "Pros and cons time, huh? I think I have something, hang on."

Rory's search was fruitless. Her bag contained her cell phone, her purse and a book about pregnancy, plus her medical notes in case anything did happen to her whilst out of the U.S. Glancing at her mother, she realised that Lorelai was also empty handed.

Lorelai stood up and raised her voice. "People of New York, and other various places, I know you are all thinking that I'm crazy right now, but I need your help. Does anyone on this plane have a pen and some paper my daughter can borrow? Well, not borrow the paper, unless you want it back full of pros and cons, but the pen we will return?"

Rory grinned at her mother as nearly the entire plane started rummaging through hand luggage. Finally, a teenage girl handed over a pink diary and a fluffy purple pen. Rory took them gratefully.

Lorelai thanked the girl profusely and handed her a crumpled dollar bill out of her pocket. "Thanks, kid."

Rory immediately began scribbling on a sheet of paper from the diary. Lorelai leaned over the arm rest on her seat and tried to read it. "So, what's on the pro side?"

"Well, pros are; I'm going to see Logan, and I've missed him. Also, if Mitchum isn't too ill, I can yell at him. Cons list is longer. What if I bump into Odette? What if Mitchum doesn't get through this? What if Logan blames me?"

"Oh, Rory. Why would Logan blame you for any of this?"

"I don't know, mom. I just have these thoughts rolling around in my head and I can't seem to relax at all. What if Odette really is pregnant and it is Logan's? How is this going to work? Half of the year with me, half with her? Or shall we all move in to a huge house and be one really dysfunctional family? Or you know, I could move to the same town as them, and raise my kids right under his nose while he shacks up and marries Odette and they raise their kid but we will never actually talk to each other until the kids all start on the same basketball team…"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Rory. "You've been watching One Tree Hill re-runs, haven't you?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I still don't understand how it worked for sixteen years and then got all awkward though!"

"Hey, don't you think Mitchum is more like Dan than Logan could ever be? Logan is more of a Nathan in this scenario, making you his Hayley. And that all worked out just fine. Now, try and get some sleep. Tomorrow, or possibly the next day, what's the time difference? Or is it the day before? Not the point. It's gonna be a long day, kid. Try and rest."

Rory nodded and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sound of the argument Paris was still having with the guy that had gotten the window seat.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"So, what hospital is it again?"

"Paris, I told you like a hundred times. The Hammersmith."

"Are you sure though? Because that's NHS and a man like Mitchum would definitely have private healthcare."

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris. "It has a private wing, apparently. Would you just get us a cab already?"

Lorelai skipped over to where Rory and Paris were arguing near the exit of the airport. Behind her, Luke staggered under the weight of the luggage he was attempting to carry.

Lorelai grinned happily. "See, I told you he would be useful for something."

Luke mumbled something incoherently, causing Lorelai to laugh gleefully. "What was that, husband o'mine?"

"Mom!" Rory was beginning to lose patience. "Focus. We need to make a plan and get moving."

Lorelai looked suitable abashed. "Sorry."

Paris took control as usual. "Right. Luke, Lorelai, you two get a cab and go and get us all checked into the hotel. I'll take Rory to the hospital, just as soon as I've verified it's the right one."

Rory glanced at her mother, who saluted Paris. Luke dropped the bags he was attempting to carry and heaved a sigh.

Paris looked around at the three of them and tutted loudly. "Why is nobody moving? Time is of the essence people! Mitchum could be on his last legs, for all we know. Let's go!"

Arriving at the Hammersmith hospital, Rory became nervous. She wasn't sure if it was down to the fact that she was about to see Logan and finally hear the news about Odette's pregnancy, or if it because Paris had managed to get on every single one of her nerves in the last half an hour. _Three phone calls to the hospital to confirm that Mitchum is indeed a patient would get on anyone's nerves,_ Rory thought in annoyance.

Standing outside, Paris looked up at the building they were about to enter. "Well, I totally get it now. This place looks more like a hotel than a hospital, even if it is NHS. If anything happens to me while we are in England, this is the hospital I want to come to."

Rory didn't even bother to respond. She simply started walking towards the entrance of the building. As they entered, Paris leaned in and muttered in Rory's ear. "Let me do the talking. You just stand there and look sad."

They approached the main reception, and Paris strode purposefully up to the desk. "Hi. I'm Paris Gellar. You don't know me, and you probably don't want to. Now, I know you lot have all these rules on who can and get go to what floors, but we are looking for Mitchum Huntzberger, and we aren't leaving until we see him."

The receptionist gave Paris a funny look, and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Sure thing, ladies. He was just moved up to the private wing."

The receptionist proceeded to give Paris directions to the ward that Mitchum was on. Rory smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

As the two women headed in the direction they were shown, Paris smiled her superior smile. "See, I told you I could sort this."

A few moments later, Rory pushed open a set of double doors and instantly spotted a familiar looking blond head. "Logan." She breathed softly as she started walking faster, leaving Paris behind.

Logan's head snapped up as Rory approached. "Rory?" He sounded surprised.

"Sorry, Logan, I know you said don't come but you sounded so… and I couldn't not… but mom and Luke and Paris all came with me so I wouldn't be alone and wow, I really missed you. How is Mitchum?"

Logan stood up pulled Rory into an embrace. "I'm glad you came, ace. I missed you too. Dad is going to be ok, we think."

Pulling Rory over to the chairs he had just vacated, Logan made her sit down. "Do you need anything? Water? Coffee?"

"Logan, that's supposed to be my job!"

Before Logan had a chance to respond, Paris marched up to him. "Now, you massive jerk. I know your dad is ill and that's really sad but that doesn't give you the right to treat Rory in this way!"

Logan frowned. "What?"

"Odette? The baby that may be yours? She needs to know the truth and you should have told her. Then she wouldn't have dragged her pregnant ass all the way out here."

Rory stood up. "Paris!"

Logan flinched. "Actually, ace, she has a point."

"No, she doesn't. I would have come anyway-"

"No, ace, about Odette."

"Oh."

Paris folded her arms across her chest. "Well? Come on, rich boy. The suspense is killing me."

Logan turned to Rory. "Odette isn't pregnant."

Rory felt a wave of relief wash over her. She drew in several short breaths as she processed the words Logan was telling her. "She isn't?"

"No. The whole thing was Mitchum. He just wanted to get me to come to London so he could try and talk me out of marrying you. We had a big fight and during that fight, he had a heart attack. This is all my fault, Rory."

Rory could barely form a coherent sentence. "Odette isn't pregnant?"

Logan smiled. "No, ace. She isn't. And even if she was, it's you I love. It's you I want to marry. Sure, I'd have looked after the kid, but it was always gonna be us, ace."

Rory couldn't contain herself, she jumped at Logan and kissed him happily.

Paris opened her mouth and stuck her fingers inside in a heaving motion. "Well, that was boring. Oh, get a room, you two."

Rory detached herself from Logan. "Paris, why don't you go grab us all a coffee?"

Paris turned on her heel. "Gladly."

Logan cupped Rory's face in his hands. "I love you so much, ace."

"I love you too, Logan."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Shortly after the revelation that Odette wasn't actually pregnant, Logan was called away to his father's bedside so the doctors could explain the treatment plan they had devised for Mitchum. Rory had wandered the corridor for a few minutes, and then decided to go in search of Paris and the coffee that had never materialised.

As she waited for the lift, Rory became aware of someone standing next to her. She turned slightly, and smiled at the pretty brunette standing next to her. The woman half-smiled back, before her expression turned to one of shock and she hastily turned away. Rory frowned at the unexpected reaction. _Do I have something in my teeth?_ she wondered idly as she tried to work out the woman's reaction.

The lift arrived, and Rory entered. She watched as the other woman hesitated on the threshold, before she sighed and also entered. Rory was completely thrown by the negativity she thought she could feel. _What's her problem?_

Deciding she wanted to find out, Rory spoke. "Hi."

The other woman looked almost horrified by the gesture. "Um, hi _."_

Unsure how to proceed, Rory decided to try the classic 'do I know you' routine. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem familiar to me…"

"Oh, we've never met."

 _What is that accent_? Rory couldn't place it. "Are you sure?"

"Oui, I'm sure. I know who you are, though."

Rory felt a sudden dawning of understanding as she realised that the woman's accent was French. Not too noticeable, but French all the same. "You're Odette."

It was a statement, not a question. Odette nodded, and at that exact moment the lift juddered to a halt. Rory stepped forward expectantly, thinking the doors would open. Nothing happened. _You have got to be kidding me._ Rory reached out and pushed the button to manually open the doors. Again, nothing happened.

Turning back to Odette, Rory tried to keep the panic out of her voice. "I think we are stuck."

Odette shook her head. "No, it can't be."

Rory shrugged helplessly. Odette moved forwards purposefully and tried pushing numerous buttons with no success. Finally, she rang the emergency alarm to notify someone that they were stuck.

Rory sighed. "So…"

"So."

"Look, I'm-" Rory started to speak as Odette cut across her.

"Rory, I-"

Rory smiled. "You go first."

Odette took a deep breath. Her features settled into an apologetic expression. "Rory, I'm so sorry. The whole pregnancy thing, it was all Mitchum. I just wanted him to leave me alone. So, I agreed. I really am sorry."

Rory was taken aback that Odette was apologising to her after she had stolen her fiancé. "It's ok, really. I should be saying sorry to you."

"No, it's not. And you did me a favour. I bet Logan never told you that I have my own Rory. There's a guy… I love him. I was actually relieved when he told me about you and the baby. It set me free. My family- they were the ones who wanted us to marry. But we never did, deep down."

Suddenly, Rory saw everything with a clarity she hadn't had before. The whole engagement had been a dynastic plan for both sides. Rory felt lighter as some of the guilt she had been carrying around lifted. "It doesn't excuse what we did. I never meant for this…"

"I get it, you know. You and Logan, it was meant to be."

"I think I loved him from the start, you know?"

"We have a saying for that in France. Coup de foudre. Like a bolt of lightning, love at first sight."

Rory nodded. "I like that."

The two women smiled at each other. Then Rory dropped to the ground as a pain ripped across her stomach like she had never felt before. Odette dropped to her knees by Rory's side. "Rory? What's wrong?"

Rory screwed her face up against the pain as tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't know… the babies! Something's wrong."

Odette leapt back up and rang the emergency bell again. A voice sounded over the intercom unit, and Rory heard Odette explaining the situation in hushed tones. Then she dropped back to Rory's side. "An engineer is working on the lift as we speak. We should be out of here soon. Someone is going to find Logan, and a doctor will be waiting for us as soon as we are free."

Rory nodded her understanding as another spasm of pain shot across her stomach. "Thank you."

"How bad is the pain?"

"Really bad. I'm scared, Odette."

Rory curled up on the floor of the lift in a foetal position cradling her stomach. Odette sat beside her and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok, Rory. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Rory woke up several hours later to see a crowded hospital room. Her mother and Logan were by her bedside, whilst Paris was staring out of the window. Rory felt dizzy. "Where am I? What happened?"

Logan lifted his head from where he had been resting it against the bed Rory was now laying in. He looked tired and drawn. Squeezing her hand tightly, he managed a smile. "Hey, sleeping beauty. You gave me a scare back there."

Rory frowned as Lorelai stroked her hair softly. The familiar gesture brought the events of the afternoon rushing back. She struggled to try and sit up. "The babies! Are they ok?"

Logan smiled gently. "The babies are fine."

"You, however, are not." Paris interjected in her usual manner. "You have a UTI, low blood sugar levels and your blood pressure sucks-"

"Whoa, Paris, can we not go into too much detail right now?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow at Paris.

"Well, she should know that she isn't looking after herself!"

Lorelai practically growled. "Paris, outside!" Leaning over, Lorelai kissed Rory gently on the forehead and whispered, "Love you, kid." Then she practically dragged Paris from the room.

Rory heard Paris protesting from out in the corridor, and turned to Logan. "The babies really are ok?"

"The babies are fine, ace. But Paris is right. You need to look after yourself. You are on bed rest for the next couple of days."

"But my flight…"

"Is all taken care of. We will fly back together early next week. Lorelai and Luke are heading back over the day after tomorrow as planned. Luke is currently moving your stuff over to my place. They are going to take care of the rest of the wedding arrangements alongside Emily, and you are going to worry about you and my sons, ok?"

"Sons? What if they are daughters?"

"Either way, I'm the happiest man alive."

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I shouldn't have come, you told me not to and I didn't listen and now I'm in a hospital bed and it's all my fault…"

"Whoa, ace, don't. I'm glad you came. But it's time to worry about you. Growing babies is hard, so I'm told. You need to rest a bit."

Rory looked around the now-empty hospital room. "Hey, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd Odette go?"

"She had to go. Something about Toby waiting for her. She stayed with you until the doctor gave you the all clear, though."

"Wow. Remind me to send her a card."

Logan laughed softly. "Sure thing, ace."

There was an extravagant knock on the door, before a familiar Australian voice called out. "Visitors!"

Rory's face lit up as Finn and Colin tumbled into the room. "What are you boys doing here?"

Finn leaned against the wall. "Well, as you know, we came to London with our boy Logan here-"

"To keep him out of trouble-" Colin added.

"Except Colin managed to get himself into trouble when he tried to buy a police car!"

Colin pulled a face. "Apparently one does not touch a policeman's hat, Rory. Did you know that?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "Whatever will I do with you two?"

Logan pointed at the two newcomers. "So, these clowns are going to be at your disposal while I settle everything up here. I need to make sure Mitchum is well taken care of. I didn't get a chance to explain before, but my mom has checked herself into some spa as she 'can't cope with all this stress' and Honor hasn't managed to get a flight over here yet, so I'm the only one he's got right now."

"Jeez, you really didn't need me landing myself in hospital, huh?"

Logan simply kissed her forehead. Then he placed his hands on her stomach. "Just look after the three of you from now on, ace."

"I promise."

Finn and Colin pretended not to look as Rory and Logan shared their moment, but Rory was sure she saw Finn rub his eye as though to wipe away a tear. Then he clapped his hands. "So, when are we breaking you outta this joint then?"

Logan straightened up. "The doctor wants to check her over once more, Paris was meant to go get him."

At that moment, Paris and Lorelai re-entered the room. Finn looked towards the door and upon seeing Lorelai, promptly hid behind Colin. Lorelai doubled over with laughter. "Sheesh, you yell at a guy one time…"

Finn reappeared, sensing that there was no danger and Lorelai had forgiven him for his cavalier attitude all those years ago, when Rory and Logan had been arrested. Then he did a double take as he laid eyes on Paris. "My, Paris Geller, how you've changed."

Paris raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at Finn. "Don't even think about it, Aussie."

"Oh, I've already thought about it, darling. You don't know what you're missing."

"Trust me, you wouldn't know what to do with me."

Rory exchanged a horrified glance with her mother. Lorelai pulled a face before exclaiming, "Ew."

Colin looked amazed. "I think I need a scotch if I have to watch him try it on with her all night!"

Rory laughed. "I think I do, too."

"No!" Logan, Lorelai and Colin all said at once.

"Jeez, it was joke. No scotch for this pregnant lady."

Logan put on his best serious face. "No coffee, either. The doctor also said you were slightly dehydrated."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "No coffee? None? Zilch?"

Logan shook his head.

"How can I cope with things like that without coffee?" Rory gestured towards Finn and Paris. Paris was now standing with her arms folded, while Finn had dropped to his knees in a begging motion.

Logan relented. "One decaf a day. I mean it, ace."

"Fine. But for the love of all that is sacred, make them stop. Or leave."

"You heard the lady, folks. Everyone out. Colin, get the car ready please. She should be good to go soon."

Colin nodded and headed out of the door. Finn threw Rory a backward glance. "Put in a good word for me with that one."

"Don't bother!" came the reply from Paris as she too vacated the area. Finally, Rory had some peace with her mother and Logan.

"Mom, can you do something for me when you get back?"

"Anything, hon."

"Ok, well, if Logan agrees, I'd like to write my own vows for the wedding." Rory turned to face Logan. "You don't have to, though. If you don't want to. I was just thinking I would like to."

"Perfect idea, ace."

Lorelai smiled as she held back tears. "I'll speak to the wedding planner as soon as I'm home."

Rory laid back against her pillows. "Thanks, mom."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Rory stirred as she felt someone kiss her forehead gently. "Logan?" she asked sleepily, barely opening her eyes to check.

Logan knelt next to her, keeping his voice quiet. "Yeah, ace. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine… I wasn't sleeping…"

Logan chuckled softly. "Well, even if you weren't, it seems your humble servants definitely are."

Rory finally prised her eyelids apart and took in the scene before her. Sprawled around Logan's apartment were Finn, Colin, Robert and Paris. Paris and Finn appeared to be snuggled together on one end of Logan's corner sofa, whilst Colin was on the floor next to Robert, a bowl of popcorn between them. As for herself, Rory was wrapped in several layers of blankets at the other end of the sofa. The end credits of a movie rolled over the T.V. screen.

"Wow. I guess today took its toll on us all."

Logan gestured towards Paris and Finn. "What on earth…?"

Rory simply shrugged and pulled a face. She had no clue if those two were about to become an item or if this was just another one of Finn's passing fancies _. Finn as a step-dad? Stranger things have happened, I guess._

 _"_ Oh, hey, how's your dad doing?"

"Good. We should get you into bed, Rory."

Rory made to get up, but gave up after a second. "It's too far. I'll stay here."

Logan scooped her up into his arms. "Come on, sleeping beauty. Bedtime."

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened between you and your dad?"

Logan sighed. "Long story, ace."

"I've got time."

Setting her down on the bed, Logan pulled off his shirt and headed through to the en-suite to get ready for bed. Ten minutes later, he slipped between the sheets next to Rory. "Ok. Are you sure you wanna know this, ace? It gets pretty ugly…"

"Tell me everything."

"Well, right after I landed I went straight to see Odette. She was still living here. She told me everything straight away and obviously, I became mad. So, I jumped into a taxi and headed to see my father."

Rory yawned. "And then you had a fight?"

"Yeah pretty much. I stormed up to his office and interrupted a meeting with a pretty important client. Dad was less than impressed, and said he should fire his secretary there and then for gross incompetence. The poor woman couldn't have stopped me if she tried."

"Oh, God, did she lose her job?"

"No, ace. We started yelling at each other, I forget the details of what was shouted. He told me again I wasn't fit to be a Huntzberger or pass the name down onto our babies- I won't use the offensive term he used-"

Rory was incensed. "He referred to his own grandchildren as bas-"

"Yeah, he did. That's when I really lost it, and told him he could keep his name cause I was gonna be a Gilmore after our wedding anyway."

Rory clapped a hand to her mouth in horror as she saw the argument between Logan and his father playing out in her mind's eye. "Oh, Logan."

Logan looked away and blinked furiously. "And that's when he got ill. After I told him about the wedding plan, he sort of went this ashen grey colour. Then he loosened his tie, and then he just keeled over and grabbed at his chest. Which is when I realised he was having a heart attack, and called an ambulance."

"Have you managed to talk much since?"

"Not really. He's Mitchum though, you know? He won't ever back down and admit to being in the wrong so we will do it the Huntzberger way and pretend it never happened."

"I'm so sorry, Logan."

"It's fine. Really, ace. It's not like we were close, is it?"

"That's true, I guess. Are you ok?"

"I will be. When we get home, and get married."

Rory grinned and her tone became teasing. "Oh right, we're getting married. I almost forgot."

Clutching his heart in mock devastation, Logan pulled a sad face. "Feeling the love, ace."

"You know full well I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

"You better be." Logan leaned in for a kiss, then pulled back. "How are the wedding plans going anyway? I assume Emily is keeping you up to date?"

"Well. The caterer is annoying her, because she won't commit to a cake-"

Logan laughed. "Sookie, huh?"

"Of course, who else? The venue was booked…"

A frown creased Logan's handsome features. "When you say 'was' you mean it isn't now?"

"It was double booked. Grandma tried to use the Gilmore name to sway it in our favour, and that failed. She even tried using the Huntzberger name. No joy."

"We have no wedding venue?"

"Ok. Don't freak out. We can't have a big Hartford wedding, but mom has a back-up plan for a nice, small Stars Hollow wedding…"

Faltering at the look on Logan's face, Rory's heart began to pound as she realised he wasn't keen. "You hate the idea."

"No, I don't hate it… You really like the idea though, don't you?"

"Yeah. But if you don't we can find somewhere else in Hartford. Maybe you can pull some strings, I mean, you are Logan Huntzberger after all…"

"Honestly, ace. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"So I can tell my mom yes?"

"Sure thing, ace. Now please, go back to sleep."

Rory didn't need telling twice. She yawned and snuggled down into the sheets. "If you insist."

"Hey, ace?"

"Hmmm."

"What about Hunter for a baby name?"

"Hunter?"

"Yeah. Hunter Gilmore."

Rory opened one eye and smiled sleepily. "Hunter Richard. I kinda like it."

A huge smile lit up Logan's face. "Night, ace."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

A voice pulled Rory from a deep sleep. "Rory… Oh, Rory…"

Rory peeped out to see her mother standing by her head, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut again with a groan. "No."

Lorelai's laugh was infectious. "C'mon Ror. It's a big day."

Rory grabbed her duvet and threw it over her head. "Too early!"

Lorelai walked to the bottom of Rory's bed and ripped the duvet away with a flourish. "It is not too early. It's your wedding day, Rory. You need to get up."

Rory sat bolt upright, sending her hair flying everywhere. "Holy crap."

"Ah, so you forgot, huh?"

"I'm getting married today. Oh, my god. I can't breathe… Mom! You should have got me up ages ago, it's gone ten!"

"Oh, hon. You have hours. Everything is done. All you need to do is relax, and get ready. Mommy took care of everything."

"Everything is done?"

"Everything, Rory. I promise you. Now, your grandmother is here, driving everyone insane. I had to make her come to see you, because I thought Sookie might try to shove her in the oven…"

"But… Flowers? And food? And candles, ah, I always wanted loads of candles at my wedding…"

Lorelai became stern. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Everything. Is. Done. Sookie has thought of every possible food-related problem we could ever have, and made enough canapes to last the whole town through four more weddings. I have personally overseen the placement of every single flower for the entire wedding and reception. The band is ready, the place looks stunning. All that's left, my dear, is you."

Rory smiled sheepishly. "I should never doubt the powers of a Gilmore on a mission, should I?"

"Not this Gilmore. Or my mother. She's done good too, kid. The tables look amazing, but I'm not giving away any details. I can't wait to see your reaction."

Rory felt a second of overwhelming happiness before a wave of nausea washed over her. Her face paled, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Lorelai grinned. "Ha! That's exactly how Logan looked this morning. Nervous or pregnancy sick?"

Rory swallowed several times. "Er, both? You saw Logan?"

"Yeah, hon. He came out this morning to check on things, and add his own little touches. I have to say, he really loves you."

"I know. I really love him too."

"So you're definitely happy? No last-minute change of heart?"

"Nope. My feet are toasty warm. This is how it was always meant to go. We're just a little late getting there, that's all."

Lorelai smiled at her only daughter as she furiously blinked back tears. "Oh jeez. If I'm crying now, I am never going to make it through the wedding intact."

A sudden knock at the door made them both jump. Emily Gilmore pushed open the door without waiting for a response. "Rory? Everyone is here. It's time to move!"

Two hours later, Rory was bathed and pampered. Her hair had been curled and twisted up into a beautiful style similar to the one she'd had for her grandparents vow renewal. A make-up artist had worked some magic on her face, giving her a healthy glow instead of the nauseous, washed out complexion she had recently developed.

Sitting on a chair in her mother's kitchen, Rory smiled as a mirror was held up for her to examine her reflection. "Wow."

Lane and her mother stood in front of her with sentimental expressions and tears in their eyes. They echoed Rory's simple response. "Wow."

Emily walked into the kitchen. "Well, don't you look wonderful! Oh, Rory. Simply stunning."

"Thanks, grandma. You don't look so bad yourself."

Emily smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle from the skirt she was wearing. She had gone for a dark grey fabric that shimmered as she moved. The matching jacket had a row of what looked like pearl buttons running down the front. Her hair was perfectly blow-dried, and small diamond earrings finished the look. Rory looked around. "You all look amazing."

Lorelai did a little twirl. The strapless black dress she wore flicked out as she spun. The bodice of the dress was pleated to Lorelai's waist, where a thin belt of sparkling clear gems pulled it in, then the skirt floated down in several layers of tulle fabric. Lane and Lorelai both looked fantastic.

"Come on, kid. It's your turn."

Lorelai led Rory upstairs to her bedroom, where Rory's dress was hanging. "I forgot how pretty the dress was, mom."

Lorelai smiled. "You love it?"

"I do." Rory stepped forward and admired her mother's handiwork. _I can't believe she made this for me_ , Rory thought as she examined the dress.

"Let's get you in it then."

Five minutes later, Lorelai stepped back from tying the belt of Rory's dress and began to cry. Rory frowned. "Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, honey, no! You look amazing. I did good."

"Do I look like a big pregnant cream puff?"

"Of course not. More an iced doughnut. I'm kidding! Here, mirror."

Rory finally caught a glance of herself in Lorelai's full-length mirror. The ivory dress was similar in style to her bridesmaids. The strapless bodice was covered in beautifully embroidered lace to her waist, but the belt that ran around her middle was carefully stitched with hundreds of tiny beads and gathered the dress in neatly above her now invisible bump. Her mother had designed the dress to fall in a Grecian style at the front, cleverly disguising her stomach and falling all the way to the ground, allowing Rory to wear flat shoes. Extra layers of fabric in the skirt added warmth and her mother had also made a matching wrap.

Tears filled Rory's eyes. "Mom, it's…" Struggling to find the words, Rory simply flung her arms around her mother.

"You look perfect, Rory."

Emily's voice interrupted them as she called from below. "Hurry up, you two. I want to see my granddaughter in her wedding dress!"

Rory and Lorelai exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. "Coming mother!" Lorelai called back to her. She turned to Rory. "Ready, kid?"

Rory nodded, and together they descended the stairs. Waiting for them in the living room was a small crowd of people who all looked up expectantly as she made her way down. Rory caught sight of a newcomer and smiled in delight. "Dad!"

Christopher grinned back. "Hey, kiddo. Looking good. Something going on today?"

Emily gave him a withering look. "It's only her wedding day, Christopher. Rory, you look divine. Something is missing though." Emily produced a jewellery box from out of thin air and proceeded to pass it to Rory.

Rory opened the box and gasped. "Grandma!"

Inside the box was the diamond necklace Richard had bought for Emily on the day of their second wedding. Emily smiled. "You recognise it?"

"Of course. You picked the other one for the wedding."

"Yes. This was a birthday gift in the end. But I want you to wear it. It will go perfectly with your dress. It can be your something old."

Christopher took the necklace and fastened it around Rory's neck. "And your mother and I have your something blue."

Lorelai stepped forward with yet another box. Inside this one was a pair of small sapphire and diamond stud earrings that had clearly been made to match the necklace. Rory choked back tears as she hugged her parents. "Thank you, guys. Thank you so much. So I have something old, the dress is new, I have my blue… I need something borrowed!"

Lane stepped forward and pulled a pin out of her hair. She used it to fix a stray strand of Rory's hair. "There. Something borrowed. Now you're perfect."

Christopher looked at his watch. "It's time to go kiddo."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

 _Breathe. In and out. In and out._ Rory stood in a side chamber of the church waiting for the music to begin, signalling her cue to head down the aisle. She glanced to her left, and the sight of her dad calmed her nerves slightly. Then she looked to her right, where Luke also stood at her side. Her mother was standing in front of her. Lorelai was blinking furiously with her eyes aimed at the ceiling.

Rory stifled a laugh when she realised her mother was mouthing the words 'in' and 'out' repeatedly. "Like mother, like daughter."

Lorelai managed a watery smile. "Rory, I'm so proud of you. You know that, right?"

"Oh, mom. Don't get sappy on me now."

"I love you, kid."

Christopher chimed in. "Me too, Ror. And I second your mom, so proud of you."

"Me three!" Luke added, just as Lane entered the room.

"Rory, it's time." Lane said softly.

Rory nodded. "Right. Oh, god. It's time."

A tiny frown crossed Lorelai's face. "Do you want me to stay?"

Rory shook her head vehemently. "I do not need my mommy to hold my hand." She paused and grinned. "I have my daddy for that. Now go, and try not to look prettier than me."

Lorelai headed to the door as Rory made a snap decision. "Wait!"

"So you do want mommy to hold your hand?"

"No… I just… I need a minute with Dad."

Lorelai really frowned at this. "Rory, hon, it's time to go-"

"Mom, I just need a minute."

"Ok, ok. One minute."

Lorelai ushered Luke from the room with a backward glance at Rory. Rory tried to give her a reassuring smile. The door closed with a loud click. She turned to her father slowly.

"Hey, dad?"

Christopher gave Rory a bemused look. "What's up, kiddo?"

"I don't know how to ask this. But I was wondering, would you mind if someone else walked down the aisle with us?"

Christopher hesitated. "Luke?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't mind. I just… this feels right, you know? He's a part of my life too, dad. I want you to give me away, but I'd really like Luke to walk down with us."

Christopher nodded graciously. "Of course, Rory. It's your day."

Rory threw her arms around her father. "Thanks, dad."

Hugging her tightly, Christopher mumbled something that Rory couldn't make out. There was a knock at the door, reminding Rory that she was now officially late for her own wedding. Lorelai pushed the door open. "Are we ok in here?"

Rory nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel the emotion building and worried it would spill over in the form of tears. "Where's Luke?"

"I'm here, Rory."

Rory tried to find the words to phrase her request. "Luke, I need to ask you something. I have a wonderful father, one that I love dearly," Rory smiled at Christopher. Luke nodded as Rory continued. "But, you have been in my life for as long as I can remember. I feel incredibly blessed to have you both, and I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me down the aisle along with my dad?"

Lorelai couldn't hide it after Rory's speech, she started crying in earnest. Luke swallowed noisily. Even Christopher looked moved by Rory's words. Luke seemed unable to speak and simply nodded.

"Thank you. Mom? I guess I'm ready."

Lorelai nodded through her tears and turned to go. Seconds later, Rory heard the music begin to play. Sudden excitement bubbled up and Rory smiled widely. She followed Luke and Christopher from the room to the front of the church, where Lane and her mom stood waiting for her. The doors opened, and Lane jumped forwards to make sure Rory still looked picture perfect, then she turned back and stood beside Lorelai.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and winked at Rory before stepping forwards in perfect unison with Lane as they walked down the aisle. Rory took a deep calming breath and linked arms with her father and Luke. The three of them stepped forwards into the church, where Rory caught her first glimpse of her own wedding.

It was perfect. The Stars Hollow church was beautifully transformed into a winter wonderland. White pillar candles of all sizes were flickering on every available surface, creating a soft glow that Rory loved. Hanging around the room were gorgeous displays of pale pink and white frosted roses. It took Rory a moment to focus on the most important thing in the room. Her eyes finally settled on Logan and she gasped.

Standing beneath a large archway made of the same frosted roses and green foliage, Logan turned as the congregation sighed at the sight of Rory. He wore a black suit, which looked like it was fitted to perfection. Finn stood beside him, and Colin and Robert stood slightly to the side. Rory couldn't contain herself, she smiled widely as she locked eyes with the love of her life. Logan's face crinkled as he smiled back and Rory was sure she could see tears in his eyes.

Rory was suddenly impatient to reach him. Finally, Lorelai and Lane made it to the front, and moved slightly the one side. Then Rory arrived at the front of the church, and heard Logan speak one word. "Wow."

The entire church chuckled. Then they seated themselves noisily as Paris Gellar stepped forwards. Rory frowned, as Paris laughed. "Surprise, Rory!"

"Paris? What are you doing? Where's the Reverend?"

"I'm him. I mean, I got ordained. For you. I'm going to marry you two."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "Oh, my…"

With a smile and a wink in Rory's direction, Paris turned to Luke and Christopher and raised her voice. "Today we celebrate the marriage of my best friend to this man-" Paris gave Logan a look. Logan raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Now, I'm supposed to ask who gives this woman to this man, but that's antiquated and sexist. So, I've re-worded it."

Clearing her throat, Paris continued. "Marriage is a blessing, entered into by two people who love each other without question. These two have proven time and again that this is the case. So, with that in mind, who here has the honour of _presenting_ \- not giving- this woman to wed this man?"

Christopher stepped forward and opened his mouth, then stopped. With a little shake of his head, he turned and grabbed Lorelai's arm, pulling her level with him. Then he reached behind Rory, and nudged Luke. "WE do."

Lorelai started to cry again, and even Luke teared up as they both echoed Christopher. "We do."

Rory strived to hold back the emotion as she hugged her father. "Thank you."

Lorelai managed to smile through her tears and kissed Rory. Luke squeezed her hand, and then the three of them took their seats. Rory stepped forward, and Logan mirrored her. He reached for her hand, and the two of them turned to face Paris.

Paris beamed. "Let us begin…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Paris was in her element as she officiated the wedding ceremony. She began the invocation with a wide smile. "It's wonderful to see so many of Rory and Logan's friends and family in this place to witness this momentous event in their lives. I'd like to personally welcome each and every one of you, as the officiant of this event."

Rory rolled her eyes at Logan as Paris talked on about the sanctity of marriage and the legal aspects of it all. Distracted by how handsome Logan looked, Rory stopped listening. Watching him intently as he laughed at something Paris said, Rory was entranced by the way his eyes lit up and crinkled slightly at the corners. It was her favourite expression on his face. Feeling a squeeze on her hand, Rory refocussed her attention on Paris.

"…And so, I have to ask if any person has any reason as to why these two should not be married. Please don't speak now, because anyone that ruins this day will answer to me."

Rory noticed Colin shift his weight and open his mouth. Logan held up a hand and shook his head slightly. Colin abruptly shut his mouth again, causing Logan to chuckle quietly. Rory smiled with him, amused by the thought of what Colin may have said. Her mind briefly flashed back to the mock fight stunt the Life and Death Brigade had pulled in her lecture when they were all at Yale. Then her smile faded as the door to the church banged shut. Every head in the room turned to face the rear of the building. Rory's eyes fell up the faces of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger as they hurried to find a seat.

Rory glanced towards Logan and tried to keep her voice as low as she could. "Logan, did you…?"

Logan shook his head in wonder. "No, ace. I didn't know."

"Wow."

Paris cleared her throat and glared pointedly as the newcomers seated themselves noisily. "If everyone is seated, I'll continue. Now, Rory, Logan, I'm going to ask you some questions. You need to reply with 'I do', understood?"

Rory nodded, suddenly serious.

Paris continued, her voice solemn. "Logan. Do you take Rory to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Rory, do you take Logan to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Rory and Logan, are you ready to enter this commitment to each other with the intention that the love you share will endure all things?"

Rory and Logan exchanged a glance. "We are."

"Now, I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows. So, Logan, if you would like to go first?"

Logan turned to face Rory, taking her hands in his. With a nervous smile, he cleared his throat. "Rory Gilmore. The day you walked into my life, everything changed. I went from being a butt faced miscreant to being the man standing before you, the man who would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you really live every single minute, and helping you to make the most of every adventure. I promise never to stop fighting for you and encouraging you. I promise that you can always expect the unexpected and that our lives will be filled with fun. I am proud to stand here today and become your husband, because I love you, Rory. With everything I have."

Paris wiped her face quickly as Logan stopped speaking. "Um, Rory… your turn."

Rory took a deep breath as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Logan. Considering the fact that I'm a writer, I found it incredibly hard to put into words how I feel about you."

Everyone in the church laughed at this statement, and Rory gulped in air as the tears finally spilled over. "So, I turned to the one thing that always helps me. Books. And I've drawn my inspiration from them. Logan, I consider myself incredibly lucky to have loved you, and truly blessed that you love me back. I promise to kiss you every day, because you should be kissed, and kissed often. I don't know how much I believe in our souls, but I believe ours are the same. You are my constant champion, my fighter pilot and I promise you that for the rest of our lives, if you jump, I jump with you. All I ask is that you grow old along with me, because the best is yet to be."

Logan swallowed noisily, a single tear breaking free and rolling down his cheek. He leaned towards Rory and whispered in her ear. "I got Gone with the Wind, Wuthering Heights and Rabbi Ben Ezra, did I miss any?"

Rory grinned back. "The Notebook."

Paris re-captured their attention. "Do we have the rings?"

Lorelai stood up and whistled. A second later, Paul Anka ran down the aisle with a small cushion tied to his back. Rory laughed in amazement as Logan reached down to free the rings. He shrugged as he stood up. "The dog was more reliable than Finn."

Finn tried to sound indignant. "I resent that accusation. Despite it's truth."

"Ahem. Back to the important stuff. Logan, repeat after me. I, Logan Huntzberger, take you, Lorelai Gilmore, to be my wife."

"I, Logan Huntzberger, take you, Lorelai Gilmore, to be my wife." Logan repeated, his voice cracking as he pushed the ring down over Rory's finger.

Paris turned to Rory. "Your turn. I, Lorelai Gilmore, take you, Logan Huntzberger, to be my husband."

Rory stumbled through the vow, pushing Logan's ring onto his finger gently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may-" Paris cut off her sentence as Logan yelled "Finally!" and scooped Rory into his arms before he kissed her passionately.

Paris gave them a moment, and then decided to intervene. "Ok put her down, Logan. You have forever to do that."

Logan's smile was serene as he stared deep into Rory's eyes. "Yes, I do."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The second the wedding ceremony was over, Rory felt like everything started happening too fast. Before she knew it, Logan grabbed her hand and together they walked back down the aisle and out into the bright winter sunshine. Suddenly there were people everywhere, cheering and smiling as they threw confetti into the air. Beautiful heart-shaped pieces of rice paper fell around Rory and Logan, sticking in their hair as they floated to the ground.

Accepting congratulations from the crowd of guests surrounding them, Rory suddenly noticed Shira and Mitchum standing a little off to the side with expressions of discomfort upon their faces. The sight sobered the air of giddiness that surrounded her and she nudged Logan, pointing out his parents.

Annoyance flitted across his features. "Oh, Rory, come on. Don't seek them out."

Biting her lip, Rory contemplated ignoring them after everything Mitchum had said recently. Unable to neglect the gesture they had made by turning up, Rory disagreed with her husband. "But, Logan… They came. We should make them welcome."

Logan huffed dramatically, a smile playing on his lips. "Ok, ace. You're far too… gracious, you know that?"

Rory stuck out her tongue. "Come on, _Gilmore_! Let's get this over with."

Grasping his hand, Rory pulled Logan over to greet his parents. Her nervousness at speaking with the Huntzberger couple made Rory over-exuberant. "Shira! Mitchum! So pleased you could make it."

Logan simply nodded at his parents. Shira matched Rory's overly enthusiastic approach as she responded. Leaning forward to embrace Rory, Shira smiled. "Rory! You look simply stunning. Why, you're positively glowing. And Logan, you're so handsome. I'm so proud of you."

Rory noticed Mitchum fidgeting beside Shira, without saying a word. His eyes were fixed on a point over Rory's shoulder. Swinging her eyes to Logan, she realised he was a mirror image of his father. Logan's gaze was pinned to his mother, while he fiddled with his cufflinks.

No one else spoke, and the moment of silence dragged on uncomfortably. Finally, Rory could take no more. With a slight shake of her head, she smiled sadly at Shira. "Well, thank you for coming. There's a dinner and reception over in Miss Patty's barn so head on over and get a drink. I think we have to go and have a few pictures now, but we will see you over there."

Rory tugged Logan away before anyone else could get a word in. Glancing over her shoulder, Rory saw Shira turn to Mitchum with an expression of fury. _Oops, I think he's in trouble!_ Grinning to herself, Rory felt a sudden hope that Logan's relationship with his mother could be saved.

"Well, that was…"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Awkward? Yeah, welcome to the Huntzberger dynasty. Leave your soul at the door."

"Do they know you changed your name, Mr Gilmore?"

"I do not know, Mrs Gilmore."

Rory stopped, a frown creasing her face. "Logan…"

"Ace?"

"Do you… erm, I don't know how to ask this. Should we- I mean, do you want to hyphenate?"

Logan started laughing incredulously. "Oh, ace. Of all the things I thought you were gonna ask me to do then…"

"Well, do you? We could be the Huntzberger-Gilmores. A new dynasty. One that has no dynastic plans."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off abruptly by Emily Gilmore appearing out of nowhere. "Come on, you two. This is your wedding day! Stop skulking around over here and come and celebrate."

Rory felt a rush of affection for her grandmother and enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks, grandma."

"Thanks for what?"

"This." Rory released Emily and stepped back, spreading her arms in a gesture around her. "The wedding. Mom said you helped. It was beautiful, so thank you."

Logan nodded. "We couldn't have done it without you, Emily. Thank you."

Emily's smile couldn't quite hide the tears. "You're welcome, both of you. Rory, have I told you that you look utterly perfect? Your grandfather would have been so proud of you."

Rory bit back the sadness that rose within her at the mention of her late grandfather. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "I wish he could have seen this."

A moment of silence passed, before Emily squared her shoulders. "Now, let's not be maudlin. Today is a celebration. Get back into that crowd, you two. Have some fun."

Catching sight of Paris beckoning to her, Rory left Logan with Emily and headed over to her old friend. "Paris! Thank you so much. The wedding was wonderful."

Paris laughed. "Of course it was. And I wanted to thank you, Rory."

"What for?"

Paris smiled in Finn's direction. Understanding dawned on Rory before Paris said the words aloud. "If it wasn't for you and Logan and London, I never would have…"

"Oh _. OH."_ Rory couldn't think of anything else to say.

Paris' voice took on a quality that Rory wasn't accustomed to hearing. It was almost a dream-like tone. "He's amazing. He's funny, and actually very kind. Except to Robert. And the sex-"

Rory clapped her hands over her ears. "Paris!"

"What? We are grown-ups, you know."

"I know, but still, eww."

Rory was unbelievably grateful when Logan appeared at her side and interrupted Paris before she could utter another word. "They're ready for us inside, ace. You ok? Not too tired?"

Rory stifled a yawn. "Nope, not at all."

"Then let's go and make our grand entrance to our wedding reception, wife."

Rory smiled. "Lead the way, husband."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-one

"Wow."

Rory was blown away by the sight that greeted her as she entered Miss Patty's barn. The room was unrecognisable. Floral displays that had been scattered around the church were now strategically placed around the room and huge candles burned everywhere, creating a soft, romantic glow. Rory gasped as her eyes alighted on the tables, where she recognised Emily Gilmore's handiwork. Pristine white cloths stretched over the tables, and in the centre of each one, a tall vase of beautiful white flowers stood upon a round mirror, surrounded by yet more candles. The light reflected on the mirrored bases, glittering like a thousand stars around the room.

Rory came to a standstill in the doorway. Logan caught her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, as Finn's voice rose above the din of the guests. "Ladies and gents, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you, the newly married and perfectly perfect Mr and Mrs Gilmore!"

The guests clapped and cheered as Logan pulled Rory towards their table. As she made her way through the room, Rory took in more details of the effort her family and friends had gone to for her. She giggled as she noticed Kirk's infamous Yummy Bartenders bar at the bottom of the barn, then abruptly stopped as she caught sight of Mitchum Huntzberger standing alone. Fury was written all over his face. _Guess he knows Logan is now a Gilmore._ Rory gulped and bowed her head.

They finally reached their table, and Logan pulled out her chair. Rory seated herself absently, unable to tear her eyes away from Mitchum. He seemed to realise Rory was staring at him, and raised his glass towards her. Rory turned away with the sense that the gesture had been anything but friendly.

Suddenly huge plates of food were being passed around by waiters, and Rory recognised half of the staff from the Dragonfly. Rory glanced towards her mother. "Thank you, mom."

Lorelai grinned. "No problem, kiddo."

Looking around the table, Rory felt her heart swell with a rush of affection for the most important people in her life. Her mom, her dad, Luke, Logan and Emily Gilmore were all talking animatedly, Chris had just made a joke about something and Emily was laughing gaily as Luke pulled that odd half-grin he did when he didn't really get the punchline. Logan was leaning back in his chair looking relaxed and happy, one arm resting along the back of Rory's chair. Lorelai had one hand resting on Luke's leg.

Rory twisted in her chair and spoke quietly to Logan. "I need a camera. Give me your phone."

Logan pulled his phone from his jacket without hesitation and handed it to Rory. She quickly snapped a picture and handed it back to him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It just hit me that this is our wedding. I wanted something to remember this exact moment by."

Logan leaned forward and kissed Rory gently. "I love you, you know that?"

Rory smiled softly. "I should hope so, you did just marry me."

Rory was just finishing the last mouthful of delectable food that Sookie had prepared when a sudden noise cut through the chatter that filled the room. Finn had risen to his feet and was tapping his spoon against his glass. "Right, darlings. I do believe it's time to toast the happy couple and then we can really get this party started!"

There was cheering as Finn spoke. Rory noticed Paris looking at him with the same gooey, adoring look she used to give Doyle. _Paris and Finn. Nope, still can't get used to that one!_ Rory thought as she tried to focus on what Finn was saying. "Now, now, settle yourselves. Since I'm already standing, and I am the best man, despite being upstaged by a dog during the ceremony, I'll go first. Logan, Rory, I know you're expecting me to say something embarrassing and potentially X-rated, but I just want to say that I am so incredibly happy that the two of you found your way back to each other. It's been written in the stars since the day you met. So, if you could all raise your glasses, I have just three words left to say. In omnia paratus!"

The entire room echoed the last three words after Finn. Rory wiped away yet another tear and smiled so widely it made her face hurt. Finn took a bow, and hushed the room once again. "So, who's next?"

Rory watched her mother stand up. Lorelai took a deep breath, and kept her eyes pinned to Rory as she spoke. "Wow. I can't quite believe I'm standing here on your wedding day. It seems like five minutes ago you were eating crayons while we talked about Harvard. I'm so incredibly proud of every single thing you've achieved, Rory. And while I may not have always been in Team Logan, he has proven more than once that he loves you. Remember when you were in Yale, and I wrote you that letter?" Lorelai paused, and glanced towards Logan.

Logan grinned. "Am I finally going to know what that said?"

Lorelai laughed. "Not today, buddy. Rory, everything I wrote in that letter is everything I want you to remember right now. I love you, kid. Logan, look after my girl. I wish you both a long and happy life together." Lorelai swallowed. "To the bride and groom."

Logan stood up following Lorelai's toast. "I can't believe that over a decade later I'm still not allowed to know what that letter said." The guests laughed along with Logan. "I'm going to make this very short. I want to thank every single person that had a hand in making this day so perfect. You know who you are. And now I would like to toast the ravishing creature that I just married, for making me the happiest man alive. To Rory Gilmore."

Rory smiled up at Logan, and kissed him as he took his seat again. She was beginning to feel tiredness creep in, and stifled a yawn as Lane began to make a toast. Rory leaned her head on Logan's shoulder, causing Logan to glance down at her. "You ok there, ace?"

"Yeah, just starting to get tired I think. It's been a full-on day."

"We only have to dance and the cut the cake, then we can go if you want."

"No! Logan, it's our wedding day. I'm not missing a second of it. I'll be ok. Just tell me you have a coffee cart outside to perk me up!"

"Sorry, ace. No cart. However-" Logan gestured to Colin, who immediately disappeared.

Rory looked bemused. "Where did he go?"

"To get the bride her coffee. Her only coffee for the entire night, right?"

"Right. Did I mention that you're amazing?"

"Hmm, you can tell me that again and again…"

Rory aimed a playful punch at his arm as Lane finally raised her glass in the air, finishing her toast. "To the happy couple!"

A sudden commotion near the door distracted Rory from Lane, and she watched as a breathless Kirk came running towards Lorelai. "Lorelai! You told… it's… now…"

Lorelai's eyes flew to meet Logan's and she nodded. "It's time!"

Rory looked from her mother to Logan with a bemused expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, ace. We need to head outside, right now. Grab your wrap-thingy. You'll need it."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Following behind Logan as he led her towards the door, Rory couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. "Where are we going?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Logan gave her a grin and winked. Her mother and Luke were right behind them, and all the other guests were also rising from their seats. A blast of excitement ran through her veins as she realised Logan obviously had another surprise up his sleeve.

As he pushed open the door, Logan gestured for Rory to head outside. Pulling her wrap tight around her shoulders and raising an eyebrow quizzically at Logan, Rory stepped out into the bitterly cold night. She was barely able to see, it was so dark. Every single light in the town seemed to be out. Realising it was raining lightly, Rory half turned back to the barn intent on staying in the warm. "Logan…"

The volume of Logan's voice startled her. "NOW!"

Suddenly, hundreds of twinkling fairy lights illuminated the town. They seemed to be strung up from every lamppost and sign there was. Rory clapped her hands in delight as she realised that it wasn't raining. Tiny, perfect snowflakes were drifting down from the sky.

"It's a sign, kid." Lorelai was standing directly behind Rory, staring up at the sky with a wondrous look upon her face. Rory just nodded, unable to speak.

Logan held out a hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Rory laughed. "There's no dancefloor, or music!"

Stepping to one side, Logan pointed towards the gazebo. Rory caught sight of a string quartet assembled within the little structure. She laughed. "Wow, you literally think of everything."

The quartet began to play. Rory frowned a little as she tried to place the music. Then it hit her as the memory of their first dance together came flooding back and she gasped with pleasure. "Logan!"

Moon River floated out from the gazebo as Rory finally accepted Logan's hand. He pulled her towards the musicians, and into his arms. As they began to sway to the music, the guests at the wedding surrounded them, forming a make-shift dancefloor in the middle of the town. Rory rested her head against Logan's shoulder, a serene smile on her lips.

After a few moments, Logan spoke quietly. "Happy, ace?"

Rory lifted her head to stare deeply into his eyes as she replied. "Perfectly happy. This is everything I ever wanted." She dropped a hand to her stomach as she spoke, cradling the small bump.

Other couples began to join them, and soon the square was full of dancing pairs. Rory swung her head in all directions, trying to catch a glimpse of Luke in action but instead caught sight of Christopher, who had graciously invited Emily to dance. Rory felt an overwhelming rush of affection for her father as she watched him smoothly steer her grandmother around in a slow waltz. Then her heart sank once more as her eyes met those of Mitchum Huntzberger, standing stiffly by the gazebo. Shira was by his side, every inch the dutiful wife.

"Logan…"

"Hmmm?"

"Look."

"Gimme more, ace. Look where?"

"There." Rory pointed at his parents. "We have to talk to them."

"Oh, ace. Come on. No. We did talk to them. It went badly."

"But-"

"No buts, ace. We talked to them. It was horrible. Avoidance is key here."

"We can't avoid them forever. And I think Shira really wants to build a relationship with you and our children."

"Rory…"

"Don't Rory me, Gilmore. Make one last effort, please. For me?"

Logan rubbed his temples, a deep frowning creasing his handsome face. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head lightly. "The things I do for you, ace. Can we at least finish our dance first?"

"Of course." Rory reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Just a headache. It will get worse before it gets better."

"Want some aspirin? Bet my mom has some…"

"No, ace. I just want to dance with my wife."

Rory fell silent then, and once again rested her head against Logan. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter in response. Contentment flooded through Rory as they danced. Wishing this moment would never end, a stab of disappointment hit Rory as the song finished. Logan made to step back, but Rory clung to him. "I think your parents can wait for one more dance."

"Your wish, my command." Logan signalled the quartet, and they immediately began to play another song. Rory snuggled into Logan's embrace with a small sigh of contentment. Seconds later an Australian voice shattered her peaceful bubble.

"May I cut in?"

Despite her protests, Rory found herself swept into the arms of Finn. Finn smiled down at her. "Hello, darling."

"Hey, Finn."

"You look ravishing, Rory. Delectable. A veritable buffet of gorgeousness."

"Thank you. You scrub up quite well yourself."

"Well, I have a lady to impress now."

"Ah, Paris." Rory was quiet for a moment. "Finn, what's going on there?"

Finn looked around with sudden interest. "Where?"

"With you and Paris."

"Well the sex is just-"

"No, Finn!" Rory stopped him with a horrified glare. "I meant, is it serious?"

"I'm not sure I do serious, darling."

"Finn, do me a favour."

"Anything for you, my love."

"Don't hurt her. She's been through enough with Doyle."

Finn looked down at Rory, his features arranged into a serious expression. He placed one hand over his heart and kept his tone solemn. "I promise, Rory. I won't intentionally hurt her."

Colin's voice interrupted the conversation before Rory could reply. "You're monopolising the lady, Finn. It's my turn."

Several songs later, Rory decided enough was enough. She had danced with almost every guy she had ever met, and her feet ached. Catching Logan's eye, she made a shivering motion and nodded towards the barn. Logan smiled and addressed the wedding guests. "Ladies and gents, the bride is getting cold. Time to head inside and party in the warm."

Murmurs of agreement ran through the crowd of guests as they all turned to head back towards the barn, where Lane's band was warming up.

Rory waited for Logan to reach her. "Let's grab your parents before we head inside. The less witnesses the better."

Logan laughed heartily at Rory's tone. The two of them turned to head towards Mitchum when Logan stumbled. "Whoa."

Rory laughed. "How much booze have you had?"

"None." Logan laughed. "It's just the prospect of talking to them again."

"Come on, let's get this over with."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

"Mom, dad. You guys having a good time?" Logan asked as they approached the Huntzberger couple. Rory was gratified to hear the friendly tone of Logan's voice, but she frowned as she saw Mitchum stiffen at the question.

Shira smiled widely, opening her arms to hug Logan. "The wedding has been simply wonderful, Logan. You two look very happy together. Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Shira." Rory said, "You're right, it has been wonderful. My mother and Logan are responsible for it all, since I've been told to get as much rest as possible."

"Oh, of course. How are you holding up? Carrying a baby can be such hard work. I was permanently exhausted whilst pregnant with Logan."

Rory laughed softly. "I'm doing ok, I think. The sickness has been the hardest, but the doctor assures me it will pass eventually. Apparently having twins can make it worse. No one ever told me that before."

Shira's mouth dropped open. "Twins?"

Rory's eyes flicked to Logan, who shrugged. "Oh, God. Sorry, I thought you knew. Yes, we're having twins."

Mitchum's face was rapidly turning a deep shade of purple. He still hadn't spoken a word, so Rory ploughed on. "We've been coming up with names, would you like to hear a few?"

Shira nodded, an expression of interest on her face. Logan shifted nervously, eyeing his father as Rory started listing names. "Well, I would really like to honour my grandfather, so we've been toying with Richard. And Logan really likes the name Hunter-"

Rory noticed Mitchum visibly twitch as she said the second name. He finally spoke in a voice as cold as ice. "Hunter?"

Shira gave Mitchum a deadly stare, hissing at him under her breath. "Don't start."

"Yeah, dad, don't start." Logan chimed in. "It's just a name."

"Like Huntzberger was just a name, I suppose. Now Gilmore is just a name."

Logan turned a deep shade of purple. Rory noticed him clenching his fists as he took a step closer to his father. " _You_ threw me out of the family, dad. _You_ told me I wasn't fit to bear the Huntzberger name. And _you_ said our bas- our children weren't fit to bear it either. You did this, no one else."

Shira gaped at her husband. "You said _what_ to our only son?"

Rory stood silently by Logan's side, unable to think of a thing to say to diffuse the fight that was clearly coming. Worry coursed through her body as Mitchum squared his shoulders. Suddenly, Logan's hands flew to his head once more.

"Logan?" Rory said, "Are you sure you don't want something for that headache?"

"Nah, ace, I'm fine. We should get back to the party. Mom, save me a dance for later. Dad, you should probably leave."

Logan turned on his heel to head back to the barn and grabbed Rory's hand to pull her with him. He took a step, and his legs seemed to give way underneath him. Before Rory knew what was happening, Logan was on the ground.

"LOGAN!" Rory screamed, fear pounding through her veins as she dropped to her knees by Logan's side. "HELP!"

Looking up, Rory saw Mitchum towering over her. His face was ashen as he stood motionless, just staring at Logan's lifeless form. Then he seemed to jolt out of his stupor. "Shira, call an ambulance."

Mitchum lowered himself to the ground beside his son. "Logan, wake up son," he said as he shook Logan's shoulder gently. Logan didn't so much as blink. Not knowing what to do, Rory sat back allowing Mitchum to try and wake her new husband.

A crowd was gathering behind them, and Rory spotted Kirk. "Get my mother. Now."

"Rory? What's—oh my God. Logan? What happened?"

Rory cracked at the sound of her mother's voice behind her, and felt her cheeks grow wet under the onslaught of tears. "I don't know—he had a headache. Then he just collapsed."

Mitchum spoke softly. "He's breathing, that's the main thing."

Rory glanced towards Logan, stunned to see Mitchum's eyes welling with tears as he stared down at his son. Her heart broke as Mitchum began to talk quietly to Logan. "Son, I—I'm sorry. I should never have… You're going to be ok, you hear me? Huntzbergers don't quit." Mitchum flicked his eyes briefly to Rory, and nodded. "And neither do Gilmores. Come on, son. Wake up."

Logan didn't move. Rory felt a strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders, and leaned into her father's embrace as Christopher knelt beside her. "The ambulance is here," he whispered into Rory's ear. With a small nod, Rory pulled herself to her feet. She heard a small gasp, and cast her eyes down.

Logan had opened his eyes, and was looking up at them with a bewildered expression. Rory would have collapsed with relief at seeing his warm brown eyes again had it not been for her father, who caught her before she could fall into a heap. "Logan!"

"Ace? What's going on?"

"Shh, don't talk. You're gonna be ok."

"You gave me a scare then, son." Mitchum said, his voice full of concern.

"Dad?"

Logan seemed to be trying to sit up, but Mitchum gently pushed him down. "I'm here. The paramedics are coming now. Just lie still, son."

The crowd surrounding Logan backed away, and Rory pulled back with them to let the paramedics in to do their job. Noticing Finn standing a few yards behind her, his face ashen, Rory beckoned him to join her. He moved silently to her side and slipped his hand into hers. "He'll be ok, Rory."

Rory simply nodded as she watched the paramedics start to examine Logan.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

"I'm ok, ace."

"Are you sure? I still think you should go to hospital."

"Rory. I. Am. Fine. I fainted, it happens. It's actually really embarrassing." Logan laughed softly, hanging his head slightly.

"I was so scared, Logan. It seemed like you were out forever. You should get a proper check-up."

"I will, tomorrow."

"But-"

"Seriously, ace, I'm ok. Apparently I ruined the wedding though." Logan gestured around, where all of the wedding guest were gathered in the barn. The jovial atmosphere had diminished somewhat in the wake of Logan's fainting episode. Even the band had stopped playing.

Rory smiled ruefully. "Nothing like the sight of flashing blue lights to kill a party."

"Except for Mitchum. He's suddenly become the life and soul."

Glancing towards the bar, Rory saw Mitchum smiling and laughing with Shira. "I guess the thought of losing you, even for a minute, was enough to scare him out of his mood?"

"Unless it was some Freaky Friday thing and I'm now him and he's me…"

"Logan! That's far too weird to even think about."

"You're right. We need to get this wedding going again though. It can't end like this."

As though she had heard him speak, Emily Gilmore rose to her feet and cleared her throat loudly. The quiet hum of chatter disappeared instantaneously, and Emily began to speak. "Well now, since my daughter interrupted the toasts due to her infantile obsession with snow, I never got the chance to make mine."

Lorelai rose at Emily's words and gave a small bow, causing ripples of laughter throughout the room. Emily bestowed a withering glare upon her daughter, and continued in a disgruntled tone. "I just wanted to say a few things. Firstly, Lorelai, despite the snow incident, you have done a marvellous job organising this wedding. Well done. Also, Sookie, once again your food has been simply outstanding."

Another ripple of applause sounded in the barn, and Jackson whistled loudly. Emily waited for the noise to dissipate before continuing. "Logan. Your input has been invaluable in organising today, and your love for Rory shines through in every way. I'm proud to call you my grandson by law. I hope you and Rory share many happy years together. Welcome to the family."

Logan stood up and went to kiss Emily lightly on the cheek. He turned to head back to his seat but Emily held him in place. "Rory, Lorelai, could you join me for a moment?"

The two Gilmore girls made their way to stand by Emily's side. "There is a very special person missing from today. As many of you know, my husband passed away before he could witness this very special day. I know he would be exceedingly proud of you both. Rory, you were the light of his life. He would have been so happy for you. And I know he would have been ecstatic at the thought of becoming a great-grandfather to the two babies that will make the next generation of Gilmores."

Emily wiped away a tear as she raised her glass. "So, here's to Rory, Logan, and the next generation."

Logan placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder and raised his own glass. "To Richard Gilmore."

Every person in the barn rose to their feet, echoing Logan. "Richard Gilmore."

Logan's face crinkled into a wide smile. "Now, I know I've managed to kill the party with my little episode, but I would like to assure everyone that I'm absolutely fine and I ask you all, please, to start having a good time!"

"Wait." Mitchum interrupted his son. "I would just like to quickly say a few words, if that's ok?"

Logan nodded mutely, and reached down for Rory's hand. She gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. _Please don't ruin it all now_ , she silently begged Mitchum.

"Now, it's no secret that I haven't always seen eye to eye with my son, or approved of his choices in life. But I have to say, I was wrong. It's not an easy thing for me to admit, but it's the truth. What Rory and Logan have endured to reach this moment, it proves that they were always meant to be together. So, please raise your glasses one last time and join me in toasting the happy couple."

Rory's mouth hung open in shock at Mitchum's words as the guests toasted them one last time. "Talk about a complete one-eighty!" she murmured to Logan as the band resumed their place onstage and began to play an upbeat number.

"Got a dance left in you, ace?"

"Of course."

They made their way to the dancefloor, and Logan swept Rory into his arms. They began to dance slowly, completely out of time with the music. Lane caught Rory's attention from behind her drum kit and smiled widely. The music suddenly slowed to match the speed at which they were dancing. Rory noticed other couples taking to the floor as Logan sighed softly against her hair. "Wow."

"What?"

"I just… this is… I don't think I've ever been lost for words before."

Rory smiled. "I know what you mean."

"Today has just been the best day of my life. It feels like everything has just clicked into place, you know?"

Rory murmured her agreement as Logan suddenly stopped moving. "By the way, I had a few thoughts on middle names."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe Mitch… and Christopher."

Rory raised an eyebrow as she contemplated the names Logan had suggested. "Richard Christopher and Hunter Mitch… No, Hunter Mitchum. It should be Mitchum."

"Hey, ace?"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're totally screwed for names if they are girls, right?"

"No, we're not. While you might be convinced that they are both boys, I've got a gut feeling they are girls. So I've got a list of names prepared."

"Oh you do, huh?"

"Yup. Well, I couldn't let you name a girl Hunter now, could I?"

"Just one of the many reasons I love you, ace. So, do I get to have any input on what we might potentially call our children should they be girls?"

Rory shook her head. "Nope."

"Seriously?"

"It's a good job they are going to be boys then, isn't it?"

"We'll find out soon enough, one way or another."


	35. Chapter 35

Six Months Later

"Tell me."

"Not a chance."

Lorelai Gilmore frowned at Rory. "You have to tell me!"

"No, mom. You'll have to wait."

"But, Rory! You know full well that not telling me things is like starving me of oxygen. We share everything!"

Rory laughed softly. "We aren't telling anyone the names until the babies arrive. Technically we haven't even chosen names yet, since we don't know the sexes of the twins."

"But you have four names, right? Two for boys, two for girls?"

Rory nodded, shifting her position on her mother's sofa. The two of them were spending the day mocking old movies the way they had when it was just the two of them against the world. Lorelai refused to leave Rory alone for too long with her due date rapidly approaching. "I'm still not telling."

Lorelai pouted. "Then I'm cutting you off."

"What? Mom, no!"

"Yup. No more pop tarts until you give me names."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I'm not above a bit of blackmail."

The front door banged shut and Rory craned her neck to see who had walked in.

"Ok, who's blackmailing who?" Logan asked as he waltzed into the room, loosening his tie as he walked.

"Mom is holding my pop tarts ransom for the baby names."

"Wow, you still haven't told her?" Logan asked, a smile hovering around his lips. Rory shook her head with a laugh. "Jeez, Lorelai. You must be going crazy."

"You have no idea. Tell me. For the love of all that is sacred, someone tell me the names!"

"Such a drama queen," said Rory, as she made an attempt to sit up. Logan and Lorelai were by her side in an instant.

"Don't get up, ace. What do you need? I'll get it."

"I need to pee, guys. Unless you've magically found a way to do that for me, then I have to get up. Although, I think I need a crane to hoist me off here."

Lorelai grabbed Rory's arm. "Here, let me help."

Logan reached over and caught Rory's other arm, and between the two of them they managed to help Rory get to her feet.

Rory's mouth fell open. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Logan and Lorelai spoke in unison.

"I don't think I have to pee anymore."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she spoke. "I think I already did."

Lorelai glanced down at the wet patch that was spreading down Rory's legs. "Uh, Ror? Are you sure that's not your waters?"

The panic in Rory's voice was unmissable. "Logan?"

"Yeah, ace?"

"I think the babies are coming."

"Are you sure?"

Rory suddenly doubled over as a contraction hit. "Argh!"

Lorelai rubbed Rory's back. "I think that was a contraction."

Logan staggered backwards. "Oh, my God. The babies are coming."

"Didn't I just say that?"

"What do I do?"

Giving him a little shove, Lorelai took control. "Logan get the bags. Rory, honey, I'm gonna grab my phone to call Luke and then we are going to the hospital, ok?"

Rory nodded, her eyes wide as Logan rushed to grab the bags from Rory's old room. Lorelai gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "It's gonna be fine, hon. Just try to stay relaxed."

Lorelai ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time as Logan returned with Rory's bags. He yelled up the stairs as he passed. "Hurry up, Lor!"

Reaching Rory, he dropped the bags at her feet as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. "You doing ok, ace?"

"I think so…" Rory trailed off as another contraction ripped through her stomach. "Uuugghh."

"Another one?"

"Yeah," Rory panted as the pain subsided. "You ok, Logan? Don't faint on me."

Logan smiled ruefully, shaking his head. "A guy faints one time… You know the doctors said I'm fine, ace. Clean bill of health. No passing out here."

Rory laughed softly. "Ready to meet our babies?"

"You betcha! Lorelai, are you coming?"

Lorelai raced back into the room carrying towels. "For the car. Luke's meeting us there and your dad is on his way. Let's go!"

"Wow."

Rory managed a tired smile. "I know."

"Just wow," Lorelai sighed softly as she cradled the tiny bundle in her arms. "Those eyes… Gilmore eyes."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Luke asked from behind Lorelai as he reached down to hold the baby's tiny hand in his.

"Uh-huh." Lorelai turned to Logan. "Swapsies!"

Logan grinned and the two of them awkwardly shuffled the babies they were holding, until Luke sighed. "Give her to me, while you take him."

Rory laughed. "It's not pass the parcel, guys."

"Oh, Logan, he has your eyes." Lorelai murmured.

"Mom…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you give me and Logan a minute, please?"

"Sure hon." Lorelai gently placed her grandson in Rory's waiting arms. "We'll go find my mom, and your dad. Logan, are your parents here yet?"

"No, they won't be long."

"Ok. We'll be back soon, ok?"

Rory nodded as Luke and Lorelai slipped from the room. Rory shifted in her hospital bed, making enough room for Logan to slide next to her with their daughter. "Logan, we never thought we would have one of each. How are we going to pick their names?"

Logan grinned happily. "You pick, ace. I loved all four of those names. I can't choose."

Rory was silent for a long moment. "I can't choose, either."

Logan stared down at his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms and pulled his eyebrows together in a thoughtful frown. "Well, how about a pick and mix?"

"What?"

"Take both names we had for the girls, and the two for the boys and just have your favourites. Instead of Richard Christopher and Hunter Mitchum Luke, we could have Christopher Luke. What do you think?" Logan explained, reaching out to tenderly stroke his son's cheek.

Rory smiled widely. "I think I know what it should be."

"I trust you, ace."

"I love you, Logan." Rory whispered, as she reached up to kiss her husband. Then raising her voice, she turned to the door. "Mom? I know you're out there."

The door slowly opened as Lorelai stuck her head around the corner. "Does that mean we can come back in?"

"Of course. Did you find dad?"

"He's just making a call to Gigi. Grandma is on her way."

"Good. Can you and Luke come in? I want to introduce you to your grandchildren, properly."

Lorelai smiled excitedly. "With their names?"

Rory laughed and nodded. "Mom, Luke, I'd like you to meet Hunter Richard Gilmore and Lorelai Emily Gilmore."

Lorelai burst into tears. "Lorelai?"

"I had to keep up our tradition, didn't I?"

Luke held out his arms. "Can I hold her?"

Rory nodded as Luke scooped baby Lorelai into his arms. "Hello, Lorelai." He swung his gaze from Rory to his wife and smiled. "You have some big shoes to fill."

"The names are perfect, guys. Hunter and Lory."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Lory?"

"Well, you're Rory and I'm Lor, so it seems like a good fit for a nickname, don't you think?"

Logan pushed himself up from the bed. "I'm just gonna go call my parents, Rory. Luke, can you show me where the payphone is? My battery is dead from all the pictures."

Luke didn't raise his eyes from staring at baby Lory. "You can use my phone."

Logan moved to his side and tugged at his arm. "I'd really like to grab a coffee too," he said, giving Luke a pointed look.

Finally catching on, Luke nodded. "Uh, yeah, sure. Here, Lor. Take the baby."

The two men exited the room, leaving Rory alone with her mother. Lorelai chuckled. "That was smooth."

"But thoughtful."

"Yeah, it was. Logan's a good guy."

Rory stifled a yawn. "So, how does it feel to be a grandma?"

"As long as they don't call me grandma, it feels amazing. Are you tired, hon? Cause we can go."

"I'm exhausted, but stay. You can watch them while I sleep."

Lorelai nodded and gently placed baby Lory in her cot as she scooped Hunter out of Rory's arms. "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be a mommy?"

Rory's eyes fluttered closed as she sighed gently. "The best feeling ever."

"Hey, you're awake."

"Logan? Why is it so dark?"

"It's the middle of the night, ace."

"Oh. Did I sleep through your parents visit?"

"Yeah. Mom said not to wake you. They weren't here long. They'll be back tomorrow."

"How are the babies?"

"They sleep like their mother."

Rory shifted in her bed until she was sitting upright and leaned over to stare at the sleeping faces of her newborn son and daughter. "They're perfect, aren't they?"

"Beyond perfect."

"Look what we did."

"I know. I can't get past this feeling like it's all a perfect dream and soon I'll wake up back in my dorm room at Yale."

Rory laughed quietly. "Snuggling up to Finn?"

"More than likely. Speaking of Finn, he's coming tomorrow too. He was very cryptic, but I have a feeling the boys have planned something to welcome the babies…"

"They are far too young to be inducted into the Life and Death Brigade!"

Logan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rory. "In Omnia Paratus, ace."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you, ace."

The End


End file.
